Disaster Date
by Purple Reptar
Summary: In the past Callie has set Mark up on a handful of horrible blind dates, so it's his turn to seek revenge. Based off of Mtvs show Disaster date.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story they belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes**.

**A/N- I fell asleep with Disaster date on TV and some how I dreamt this. :) Also if you're not familiar with the show then this fic might be a bit confusing.**

"What's up Mtv I'm Mark, and today I'm setting my best friend Callie up on a disaster date. One time she set me up a blind date with a giant hairy clown with bad hygiene, who also looked like a man. This is my revenge." Mark said rubbing his hands together with a huge smirk on his face.

Callie hates girls who:

-Are self centered.

-Perky/Clingy

-And talk too much about sex in public places.

"Hi I'm Arizona, Today I will be playing Jessica the overly perky, self obsessed, sex addict. My goal today is to do everything I can to get under Callies skin" the small blonde told the camera.

Callie got out of the yellow cab and walked to the cafe down the street where she was going to be meeting the woman her best friend said "would be perfect for her." She never was to keen about blind dates, but she hadn't been out on a date in over six months now and she was just looking for a good time. Reaching the cafe door she took a deep breath, preparing herself for anything, because she knew with Mark you never know what to expect.

She walked over to the table where a short blonde was waving her over. 'Huh she's beautiful, good choice Marcus.' Callie thought as she gave the blonde her best megawatt smile. As Callie walked toward her table she took in the blondes appearance. Her hair was blonde and lazily curled, just how she liked her girlfriends to wear their hair. She was wearing a dark blue tank top that revealed the right amount of cleavage for public places and first dates. Over the tank top she was wearing a black button down shirt that hugged her torso nicely. Callies eyes drifted to the smaller woman's legs, her legs were long for her height and toned, images of the blonde wrapping those legs around Callie while she pinned her back up against the cafes bathroom wall rushed through the Latinas mind. 'No, you can't think about that right now.' Callie thought as she finally reached the table.

"Hi, Callie right." The blonde greeted Callie with an adorable dimple filled smile.

"Yes that'd be me. And you must be Jessica." Callie said knowingly.

"Yup. That's me awesome Jessica." Jessica said a little too upbeat for Callies liking.

"Uh okay. So how do you know Mark?" Callie asked trying to make conversation, if she had learned anything from all the speed dates she's gone on it is that you have to find a common interest and then go from there, and Mark is their common interest so it only seems like a good place to start.

"Oh he boned my sister back in high school." Callie felt a little uncomfortable at Jessicas blunt use of the word 'Boned' but ignored it.

"I see. So what do you do?" Callie asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I'm a stripper, my stage name well I wanted it to be Candy but my boss Roy well he said I looked more like a 'Bunnie' so yeah." Jessica said looking at Callie waiting for her reaction.

'Are you kidding me, Mark set me up with a fucking stripper named Bunnie of all the freaking names she's Bunnie. This is going to be a long date.' Callie thought looking down at the table realizing that they hadn't ordered yet.

"Oh that's cool, would you like me to go order for us?" She said changing the subject and standing to go to the counter.

"Uh no that's okay I'll go order, I'm awesome like that so just sit your sexy ass down." Jessica said winking at Callie.

"But you don't even know what I want." Callie said off into the distance.

A few minutes had gone by, Callie looked around watching the people at the other tables. "WHAT?" she heard a girl scream bringing her out of her daze she looked to see it was Jessica standing there screaming at some guy at a nearby table. She saw Jessica set down the two tall drinks in her hand and then "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STARING AT MY ASS?" she heard the blonde scream again. 'Oh God' Callie said to herself.

"I KNOW THAT ITS A NICE ASS AND ALL BUT ALL OF THIS." She ran her hands over her body while moving her neck in a circle. " IS RESERVED FOR THAT SEXY BEAST OVER THERE." Jessica pointed over in Callies direction causing Callie to close her eyes and wish she was anywhere but there right now.

'What the hell was Mark thinking.' she thought.

"Hiiiii. Did you miss me? I missed you." Jessica said happily, while handing Callie her drink.

"Uh yeah. What was up with that?" The Latina waved her hand over in the guys direction.

"Oh nothing, he was trying to get a piece of this apple pie but don't worry I set him straight it's alllll yours." Jessica winked.

"Um." Callie said taking a sip of her Coffee.

'She is crazy, this is crazy. Why am I even still here she's a loud, stripper who thinks everyone wants her. I mean she isn't lying I do want that sweet apple pie all to myself but her being sexy is the only thing she has going for her.' Callie checked her watch.

**10 Minutes to go:**

"Yeah I'm an a doctor, family doctor I was going to become a surgeon but decided not too. I love my sleep too much. Ya know." Callie said noticing Jessica wasn't paying attention to her.

"Speaking of sleeping, what's your opinion on threesomes." Jessica asked.

"Excuse me." Callie nearly choked on her coffee.

"Threesomes, you know three people having sex simultaneously ." Jessica smiled at her and returned her gaze to where it was before.

"Um I don't know I never had one and I don't think I would want to have one, Um why?" Callie asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh because well seeing how I'm going to be ripping all your clothes off at the end of tonight and doing very very dirty things to you. I was wondering if you'd want to have some company. See that redhead over there she's hot, like hot but not as hot as me but she'll do." Jessica smirked.

"Uh no. No redhead and what did you say about ripping my clothes off." Callie asked taken back by the whole statement.

'Did she just say she was going to rip my clothes off and do dirty things to me. Ugh why does she have to be such an annoying pest, because my body is screaming for dirty things to be done to it. Ughhhhh.'

Jessica ignored Callies question. "HEY!" Jessica yelled trying to get the redheads attention. She turned around and smiled.

"Yeah?" The redhead asked.

"Come here." Jessica said waving her over.

The redhead walked over to their table.

"Me and my girlfriend were wondering since were all hot and stuff would you want to partake in our little threesome this evening." Jessica said running her hand up the redheads arm.

Callies eyes widen she couldn't believe Jessica had just came out and asked this random girl to have sex with them. But then again 'she is a stripper' Callie reminded herself.

"Run your hand up Callies thigh." Mark told Jessica from inside the control room.

Jessica following her instructions she ran her hand smoothly up the Latinas thigh causing her to jump.

"We would love for you to join us." Jessica said seductively inching her hand closer to Callies middle.

'What the fuck? Were in the middle of a cafe filled with people. And she's sitting here asking this girl for a threesome that I haven't even agreed on and she's trying to get in my pants. She maybe hot but I can't do this anymore. I can't believe I've stayed this long' Callie thought as she set her coffee on the table, grabbed her coat and stood up knocking Jessicas hand from her leg.

"Where you going sexy?" Jessica asked

"I'm leaving, I can't sit here and listen or watch you anymore. Ugh I should of never agreed to this date, Mark is so dead." Callie said putting her jacket on and walking away.

"Wait what about our threesome?" Jessica questioned.

"There isn't going to be a freaking threesome you're annoying and tacky." Callie blurted out. She normally isn't rude but this girl had gotten under her skin in the past hour.

Jessica started laughing. 'What's so funny?' Callie thought.

"Okay good because there wasn't going to be a threesome, because I'm an actor and they're all actors, those are hidden camera and you are on Mtvs disaster date." She told Callie watching her face fall from annoyance to a combination of embarrassment and anger.

Before Callie could process what had just happened she saw Mark running into the Cafe hugging her and laughing. "Gotcha Torres." Mark said pulling away from Callie.

"You're so dead Sloan." Callie punch Mark in the arm.

"Okay Callie you survived 58 minutes with moi on this horrible yet awesome date. So you earned yourself 58 dollars." The blonde smiled and handed Callie the money.

Callie rolled her eyes and accepted the money. She couldn't believe that all just happened.

**15 Minutes later:**

The crew was finishing up and Mark wanted to stay behind to flirt with 'Jessicas' chosen redhead so Callie stayed too, hoping Mark could give her a ride home.

Callie walked out side stuffing her hands in her pockets, the Seattle wind blowing her dark hair into the night. She spotted Marks accomplice standing up against the building next to the cafe they were just at. She lightly smiled to herself, walking over to the blonde.

"So quite a show you put on in there." Callie said startling the smaller woman.

"Oh Calliope you scared me. Yeah sorry if you're upset it was all for fun." the blonde smiled looking off into the streets.

'Calliope I never told her my name, Mark must have or something' Callie thought but didn't feel she should question the blonde.

"So are you really a lesbian, or do you just play one on TV?" Callie asked half joking and half seriously wanting to know.

The blonde laughed and took her eyes off the dark road and directed her gaze at the Latina. "I'm really gay." she smiled.

"Ah I see, so is Jessica your real name?" Callie wondered out loud.

"Nope. I'm Arizona Robbins." she extended her hand, smiling wide enough showing off her trademark dimples.

"Arizona? Nice to meet you." Callie took her hand holding it a little longer than she intended.

"Was that really you in there ya know the whole"

"Craziness." Arizona cut her off.

"Yeah." Callie laughed.

"Yes and no." She said causing Callie to raise her eyebrow.

"I am a little self centered, because anyone can see how awesome I am, and I've been told I'm perkier than Pamela Andersons tits on steroids. Whatever that and I am definitely not a stripper " The blonde laughed.

"Nice." Callie said shaking her head laughing.

"Um." Callie said looking at her shoe as if she had just discovered a gold mine.

"Yeah?" Arizona encouraged her to finish.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out on a uh real date, you know just me and you no cameras and stuff. I mean if you're allowed to and of course if you want to." Callie stopped waiting for the blondes answer.

Arizona stood there smiling at Callie but she must have took to long to respond.

"Sorry I shouldn't of asked. I'll just go, it was nice meeting you even under the circumstances." Callie politely smiled and turned to walk away, but was stopped by a firm hand on her arm. She turned and met Arizonas blue eyes.

"I would love for you to take me out Calliope." Arizona smiled and loosened her grasp on the brunettes arm.

Callie smiled. "Great."

Arizona gave Callie her number.

"Hey Cal were leaving you coming." She heard Marks deep voice beckon in the distance.

"Yeah just a sec." She yelled back.

She smiled at Arizona. "I'll text you or something."

"Okay." Arizona nodded.

Callie turned to leave again when she felt Arizonas breath on her ear.

"I really meant it when I said I wanted to rip your clothes off and take you right then a there." Arizona whispered running her tongue over Callies earlobe before pulling away.

Callie looked back to see the blonde smile and giggle a little then walk away to the black car that just pulled up.

"Don't forget to call me Calliope." with that Arizona got in her car and the driver drove off into the night.

'Oh my this is going to be a very interesting date. What have I gotten myself into' Callie thought as she went to go find Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

"So I'd like to say that it was fair for me to do this to you, pay back for the garbage smelling clown, the man beast, and that one chick with the horrible oompa loompa sun tan. I've never seen skin that orange." Mark said noticing his best friend wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Hey Callie. Earth to Callie." Mark said waving his hand in front of the Latinas face.

"Uh oh yeah orange skin gotcha." Callie mumbled coming out of her daze.

"Okay Torres spill what gives?" Mark questioned.

"What?" Callie asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"I just embarrassed your sorry ass on cable and you are sitting here on my couch all dreamy eyed and lost in happy unicorn and rainbow land." Mark said grabbing a beer and sitting down in the chair across from Callie.

"Yeah. Um." Callie laughed.

"Well Torres?" Mark pushed.

"Arizona, there is just something about her, she is absolutely beautiful and"

"Arizona? Blondie from earlier?" Mark cut her off.

"Yeah." Callie rolled her eyes annoyed by him interrupting her off.

"Cal, she was horrible and you like her. I thought I was going make you hate women so much you'd come running back to the Sloan method in seconds." Mark teased.

Callie threw a throw pillow at Mark but missed and hit the front door instead.

"In your dreams." She said smiling thinking about Arizona.

Mark sat there staring at the Latina as if he were trying to read her mind.

"What?" Callie asked catching Mark staring at her.

"Nothing it's just I haven't seen that look on your face since, ya know Erica was here." Callies smile dropped with the mention of her ex.

Erica was Callies first girlfriend, but she did some things that she shouldn't have and Erica left her without even saying goodbye. She spent weeks trying to pick her self back up but she just couldn't. She would sleep with Mark to try and ease the pain but it only made it worse because the body she longed to feel under her was of a womans not Marks. Mark suggested she get back out there so he dragged her to numerous speed dates with him, but they all ended in disaster.

"I didn't mean to upset you by bringing her up Cal, I was just saying that it's good to see that bright smile of yours again." Mark took a sip of his beer and smiled.

"Thanks. Arizona she seems different. I wanna get to know her and not the train wreck she showed me this afternoon." Callie told him, with a lite laugh.

"Well if it means anything I totally approve, she's hot and she seems pretty sweet." Mark told Callie.

"You tried to hit on her didn't you?" Callie asked knowing he did.

"Well yeah even a blind man would try and hit on that, she's a freaking walking boner for crying out loud. And I didn't know she was really a vagina lover I just thought she played one" Mark claimed.

"Sure. Never stopped you before." Callie said stretching her legs across the couch.

"So when are you and blondie going out?" Mark asked.

"Oh shit! Crap!" Callie sat up straight and searched her purse for her phone.

"What happened?" Mark questioned.

"I never told her a day for our date I just asked her, but I never set a day." Callie said still rummaging through her purse.

"Torres clam down, that's normal that is how dating goes. Man you've been out of the game longer than I thought." He told her, shaking his head while pointing his beer at her.

"Shut up" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Did you at least get her number?" Mark said trying to not laugh at his best friends panic expression.

"Yeah, she put it in my phone before she left, if I could only…uh here it is." Callie pulled her phone out with a victory smile.

"Okay so all you have to do now is call her, preferable tomorrow night you don't want to seem to desperate. And set up the date." Mark told her before walking into his bedroom to get ready for bed.

'Or I can call her right now and do it' Callie thought but she knew Mark was right she didn't want to scare Arizona away. She laid back on the couch and closed her eyes thinking of the beautiful blonde she had met hours ago.

* * *

"Work, tell me all about your crazy day at work?" Arizonas best friend Teddy said plopping down on Arizonas couch with a big bowl of cookies and cream ice cream.

Arizona followed the other blondes action plopping down, throwing her tired feet over Teddys lap.

"Watch it! You almost got your nasty feet in my bowl of sugary heaven." Teddy glared at the smaller blonde.

"Sorry. So work was interesting today." Arizona started.

"What were you today? Let me guess a closet pokemon addict, no even better a foot obsessed plumber?" Teddy said taking a bite of her ice cream.

Arizona laughed at her friends enthusiasm. "Uh no I played Jessica a really upbeat stripper."

Teddy choked on her ice cream. "A stripper. Wow! How it go? Did she or he run outta there the first chance they got?" Teddy joked.

"Nope she lasted 58 minutes with me." Arizona smiled thinking back to her date with Calliope.

"She huh? From the look on your face I'd say you actual liked this girl." Teddy pointed out.

"Yeah I do. She was just different from anyone I'd met or worked with before. And I mean I know we didn't really get to talk much about each other and stuff but I know that I want to get to know her more." Arizona stared dreamly into her bowl.

"Get to know her more? Arizona you aren't going out with this chick are you?" Teddy asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah she asked me out and I wasn't going to turn her down. Teddy if you seen her you'd understand why. She is just….breath taking." Arizona smiled.

"That's all cool and stuff but you know you can't date people from the show, you are not allowed to mix business with pleasure when you signed your three year contract you knew that was one of the rules. You can't go out with her." Teddy told her.

"I know, I know but what the studio doesn't know, won't hurt them." She stated taking another bite of her ice cream and winked at Teddy.

"Arizona I have a bad feeling about this. You remember the last time you dated someone from the show." Teddy said trying to remind Arizona of her past mistakes.

Arizona thought back to her first episode of Disaster date, she was nervous but from excitement she didn't know what to expect. She was sitting by the bowling ball return machine when her 'date' finally showed. Her name was Joanne. Her friend Sara wanted to get back at her for setting her up with the biggest Steve urkel in school. But Arizona fell for Joanne and after the show Arizona asked her out and they dated for about a year. But Joanne had a bad case of the green eyed monster. She'd pick fights about how Arizona was basically cheating on her, whenever a new episode of Disaster date would air. It tore their relationship apart, and since then Arizona vowed to never date another girl from the show. But she had a feeling Calliope would be a great exception.

"Arizona, did you hear me." Teddy spoke breaking Arizonas train of thought.

"Oh yeah, I know everything with Joanne turned out to be a huge mess, but you have to trust me I think Calliope is different. There's just something about her, I can't put my finger on it yet." She smiled and assured her friend.

"Okay if you say so, just please be careful this time. Joanne really messed you up and"

The sound of Arizonas spice girl ring tone caught Teddy off in mid-sentence.

Arizona grabbed her phone. "Hm I don't know who this is." She said before hitting the green button to answer it.

"Hello?" The blonde questioned.

"Hi." The voice on the other end said in one breath.

"Um who is this?" Arizona asked confused.

"Oh sorry it's Callie, you know from earlier." Callies nervous tone shining through her words.

"Callie!" Arizona said looking at Teddy silently asking her to give her some privacy. "Of course I remember who you are. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were free Saturday, say 7:00?" Callie asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Hm. Saturday at 7:00 I don't know I'd have to check my calendar and then get back to you." Arizona teased. She loved messing with women.

"Oh um okay." Callie said a little bummed.

"Calliope, I'm kidding Saturday at 7:00 sounds awesome." Arizona told her.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:00 then, just text me your address." Callie smiled widely into the phone.

"Okay. It's a date." Arizona smiled.

"Yup it's a date. See you then." Callie said trying to cover her excitement.

"Mhm. Goodnight Calliope." Arizona said sweetly.

"Night." Callie hung up the phone.

Arizona laid her head back on the arm of her couch and smiled.

"Remember. Be. Careful." She heard Teddy say from in the other room.

'Yeah yeah, I'll be careful.'

"What should I wear?" Arizona thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

"Ughhh where is it." Callie huffed in frustration, while looking under her bed for her left black converse.

She had to be at Arizonas apartment in 20 minutes and she wasn't even close to be ready. She shuffled through her small apartment still looking for the lonely shoe, finally finding it in the bathroom sink. 'Mark?' was the first thing she thought, before rolling her eyes and trying to put the shoe on without falling. Which she failed at horribly, she hopped up and down on her right foot trying to regain her poise. But ended up tripping on her untied shoe string and falling into the shower, taking the baby blue curtain along with her.

"Ow!" she yelped as she hit the bottom of the tub. Some how on the way down she managed to entangle herself in the shower curtain. Looking around the bathroom she sees the cause of her little accident, her converse. 'I should of just wore my Nikes.' she thought. Out of annoyance and beyond frustration Callie screamed. She tried to escape the curtains grasp but laid back after five sad attempts. "This sucks!" the Latina said to herself, closing her eyes and trying to think of a way to get out the current death grip the curtain had around her body.

* * *

"You're wearing that?" Teddy asked laying on Arizonas bed flipping through one of her friends teen pop magazines. Teddy never understood why Arizona still bought teen magazines, she 27 not 12.

"Yes, Why? Is something wrong with it? Arizona questioned, looking at herself in her full length mirror.

"Yeah, you can't wear that on a first date. Especially if you plan on get lucky tonight." Teddy said playfully winking her eye at the smaller blonde.

Arizona laughed and turned around to face Teddy. "Can you hand me my lotion." Arizona pointed to the bottle on the stand by her bed.

"So you're still going to wear it, even after I told you you're defiantly not getting some." Teddy said handing Arizona her baby lotion.

"I don't plan on getting some Teddy." She squeezed a little circle of the cream into her palm.

"Right, Arizona Robbins not planning on having sex with some hot chick. Like I'm going to believe that." Teddy scuffed turning the page to some article about Justin Biebers' hair.

"Well it's is true, I want to try and take things slow with Calliope. I've learned that jumping a womans bones every chance I get isn't the best way to build a relationship." Arizona rubbed the lotion into her neck.

"Relationship?" Teddy repeated the word.

"Yeah, well I don't know." Arizona said leaning over the bed putting the lotion back on the table.

"Ari, this is serious. You haven't even gone out with this chick and you're already talking about the 'R' word." Teddy said putting the magazine on the pillow next to her, and giving her best friend her full attention.

"I know, I know I just, like I said she seems different. And I'm 26."

"27" Teddy cut her off.

"27." Arizona rolled her eyes. "And I think I should start trying to find my one. I don't want to be that lonely 45 year old woman who has a bunch of cats and spends her Saturday nights laying in bed listening to Melissa Etheridge's LP album on loop." Arizona shook her head. "Yeah I don't want to be that woman. So yeah."

"You don't even listen to Melissa Etheridge." Teddy laughed. "But okay, I'm glad your finally looking to settle down. I was getting tried of hearing about a different chick every week."

"There wasn't a different chick every week, it was every two weeks." Arizona corrected her and smiled. Putting on her silver heart necklace, her grandmother gave her before she passed away when the blonde was nine.

"Sorry, I stand corrected. So if I were trying to find 'the one' as you put it. I don't think I'd find him in jeans and an old high school hoodie." Teddy said while pointing out Arizonas chosen outfit.

"Calliope said to dress to fit the weather to dress casual. It's chilly outside and jeans and a hoodie are casual." Arizona argued.

"I see. Where is she taking you?" Teddy asked picking up her magazine again.

"I don't know. I've been trying to get her to tell me all week but she won't." Arizona claimed.

"I hate when people do that, I'm always worried they're going to take me some where horrible. Like one time this guy took me to a western bar and then he took me this western movie festival. I was in John Wayne hell for five hours." Teddy rolled her eyes, thinking back to that night.

"Oh jeez." Arizona laughed at the thought of Teddy having to sit through western movies, she had to pay her to dress like a cow girl a few Halloweens back.

"Yeah. So Callie could drag you somewhere like that. Or she could be some type of serial killer and you're her next victim." Teddy said with a serious tone.

"Teddy, I don't think Calliope is going to kill me. I may not know her that well but I highly doubt that is her reason for asking me out. And if it is then at least I can tell everyone in heaven that a hot Latina killed me." Arizona joked.

"Whatever. But just in case you don't make it tonight, I want you to know I'm taking your car. It deserves a nice home." Teddy told her.

"If I die it's all yours." Arizona stated.

Arizona grabbed her phone to check the time. Seeing that it was almost 8:15, she was worried that maybe Callie wasn't going to show. Arizona never got stood up, she sadly always stood the person up. 'Maybe she's stuck in traffic, or something' Arizona thought trying to stay positive.

Arizona went into her kitchen to make her some hot tea, hoping Callie would show soon. 'If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends' filled Arizonas bedroom. It was her phone going off, she ran in there to answer hoping it was Callie telling her that she running late. But she found that Teddy had already answered it.

"No, this isn't Arizona. You aren't like some serial killer? Are you?" Teddy asked the Latina.

Arizona jumped on the bed grabbing the phone from her best friend before she could say anything else.

"I'm sorry about that, my friend is such a comedian sometimes." Arizona lightly laughed, trying not to show the other woman her embarrassment. While kicking Teddy in the stomach.

"Oh that's okay, okay great see you in a little bit." Arizona said before hanging up the phone and glaring at Teddy.

"What? I wanted to make sure, so I could go buy my tweedy bird seat covers tonight." Teddy joked hoping to lighten mood.

"Teddy I like her, I just don't want to scare her off." Arizona said laying back on the bed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. So is she still picking you up, she's over an hour late." Teddy asked.

"Oh yeah, she had a few problems, but she's on her way now." Arizona said with a smile.

"Okay, well I'm gonna head out then. Have fun tonight." Teddy said grabbing her coat off the bed and heading to the front door.

"Okay, I'll call you later." She told the taller blonde.

"Okay and if you don't I'll assume she killed you and that beautiful mustang outside is all mine." Teddy yelled back before closing Arizonas apartment door.

Arizona rolled her eyes.

Arizona must have fallen asleep, because she woke to the sound of knocking. 'Huh? What time is it' she thought waking up and grabbing her phone. '9:00' she got out of bed and walked to the door, instantly remembering her date with Callie. She opened the door revealing the beautiful Latina dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a black and red Ohio state hoodie and leather jacket on top. 'She looks gorgeous' Arizona thought. 'If this is how she looks in normal street clothes I can't imagine how beautiful she'd look in anything…or nothing else.' The blonde thought before returning Callies smile with her own.

"Hi." Arizona welcomed her.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late I couldn't find my shoe and then I got into a fight with my shower curtain and then Mark flooded my toilet. It just..I'm sorry." Callie rambled.

Arizona giggled. "You got into a fight with your shower curtain?" the blonde raised her eye brow.

"Yeah, long story." Callie laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're here now, let me just grab my purse and then we can go." Arizona said walking to her bedroom.

Arizona turned off all her apartment lights and joined Callie at the door again.

"Shall we?" Callie asked holding her arm out for Arizona to link hers through.

Arizona smiled widely, linking her arm through Callies. "We shall."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

Arizona played with her necklace nervously as they drove in silence for the first 15 minutes. Arizona looked out the window not recognizing any of the landmarks that they were passing. Teddy's words fluttered through her head, 'What if she was taking me to a remote area to chop me up into tiny pieces.' Arizona thought looking over at the Latina; Callie smiled sweetly at her and focused back on the road. 'Nah, a killer wouldn't smile at me like that. I'm just paranoid, stupid Teddy.' Not wanting to let her thoughts get the best of her, Arizona broke the silence.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see, were almost there." Callie smiled.

"But I hate not knowing things, please tell me, please." Arizona whined.

Callie just shook her head and laughed. "Patience young Arizona-san,"

"Did you just kind of quote the Karate Kid?" Arizona laughed.

"Yeah, so it was a kick ass movie, no pun intended." Callie told her, her smile still on her face.

"I was just going to say, that it was cute." Arizona sweetly eyed the brunette before returning her gaze out the window.

"Oh." Callie pulled into a dirt lot filled with cars.

"Where are we?" Arizona asked leaning forward still looking out her window.

"Well right now we are in the parking lot." Callie said finally finding a spot to park; she parked and turned off her car.

"You ready?" She asked the blonde with a smile.

"Yup," Arizona chirped before opening her door.

"Oh you can leave your purse in the backseat, you won't need it." Callie told her, while getting out of the car.

"Okay." 'Why won't I need my purse, she is going to kill me and rob me. Great.'

Arizona walked nervously around the car to meet Callie.

"Come on." Callie grabbed Arizonas hand and guided her forward.

After walking about a mile out, Arizona could smell corn dogs and elephant ears. It brought her back to the times when she was younger; her dad would come home from his business trips in the summer and take her and her brother to the carnival or a local fair. She inhaled the sweet aroma, the closer they got she could hear kids screaming and laughing and buzzing noises. She looked at Callie and then straight head, where she saw a beautifully lit ferris wheel. 'Calliope brought me to a fair for our first date, she is different.' she thought with a smile.

"I know most people would have taken you to some fancy restaurant or to some lame scary movie, but I heard about this in the paper the other day and I had to bring you. That and I'm a sucker for the games." Callie admitted.

"No, I think this triumphs dinner and a movie by far." Arizona squeezed Callies hand a little.

"Alright so where to first?" Callie asked the excitement showing in her husky voice.

"Um I don't know, you decide." Arizona told her. 'Whatever you pick is fine with me, as long as I'm by your side' the blonde thought to herself. 'Wait where did that come from, okay Robbins slow down, tie them shoe laces so you don't fall hard this time' She said to herself.

"Huh?" Callie asked.

At least she thought she said it to herself.

"What?" Arizona said trying to play it off.

"You said something about falling hard." Callie said confused.

"Oh I did, uh I was thinking about last time I was at one of these things, I fell getting off the ferris wheel, my shoe got stuck in the cart thingy and I hit the ground pretty hard." Arizona told the Latina hoping she would buy it. Arizona wasn't lying, that did happen to her when she was seven but Callie didn't need to know that.

"Ouch. Gotcha well I'll make sure to catch you if you fall this time." Callie winked at her and moved her arm around the blonde's waist.

* * *

"Come on, come on." Callie yelled at the water squirting out of her neon green plastic gun.

Callie and Arizona were neck and neck at winning 'Beat the bottle.' Callie focused hard, sticking her tongue out slightly and aiming the gun at the proper angle, in hopes it would fill the target faster. She glanced over at the blonde who was struggling to pop her balloon. Callie smiled at how cute Arizona was she was squinting her blue eyes, as if she were looking at an ant. She returned her attention to her target and after a few more seconds she heard the buzzer go off, signaling the game was over.

Arizona looked over at Callie. "You got skills Torres." she teased. Trying to hide her pout, Arizona hated losing, she was awesome at everything even stupid carnival games.

'Oh you haven't seen skills yet.' Callie thought.

"What was that?" Arizona smirked, knowing Callie didn't mean to say her last thought out loud.

"Um, yeah I have skills. You're not the only one who is awesome." Callie said taking her prize a small pink teddy bear. She thanked the guy and caught Arizona looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Arizona turned and looked at the crowd behind them.

"Okay." Callie responded, she walked closer to Arizona and handed her the bear. She noticed the frown on the blondes face, turned into a full dimple smile when she placed the stuffed animal in her hands.

"Calliope, I don't want to take your bear that isn't fair." Arizona argued not really wanting to give it back.

"No that's okay, I won for you." Callie told her giving the man another dollar for the game.

Arizona smiled and looked at her new fuzzy friend. It was baby pink with blue and purple buttons for eyes, its mouth was a thin line smile and its belly was all white. 'Callie is really sweet.' she thought.

"Arizona." Callie said bringing Arizona back to earth.

"Oh sorry, yeah?" She asked walking over to the brunette.

"Sit, Imma teach you my skills." She winked at the blonde.

Arizona sat down on the wobbly stool, and picked up the plastic orange gun she was using before.

Callie stood behind her, slightly pressing her front into Arizonas back. Callie heard a quiet gasp escape the blondes lips at the contact, and the Latina smiled. She grabbed Arizona's hands and the gun in her own and she guided the blonde's water into the target with her nose millimeters from the smaller woman's hair she leaned in breathing in the scent of vanilla. She moved her head down to where her mouth was aligned with Arizona's ear she lightly sighed, causing chills to run down the blondes back.

"Uh Calliope," Arizona said waking Callie from her ecstasy.

Callie noticed that the gun wasn't anywhere near the target and instead was hitting the poor Carnies shoes.

"Oh crap. I'm so sorry sir." She apologized and turned away in embarrassment.

"It's okay." The carnie told her.

Callie grabbed Arizona hand and power walked away. After they were a safe distance from the booth, they both started laughing. "Did you see his face?" Arizona said in between giggles. Callie shook her head.

"That was priceless, but next time you want to show me your skills make sure you focus more on the game at hand and a little less on me." Arizona smiled skipping a head of the grinning Latina.

* * *

'Man she makes cotton candy look sexy' Callie thought looking at Arizona. It had been an hour since they arrived at the fair and so far they've played all the games and rode all the rides at least twice, except for the ferris wheel. Arizona said she likes to save the ferris wheel for last, because it's her favorite.

"So what made you want to become an actress?" Callie asked putting a little cotton candy in her mouth.

"When I was younger I was the biggest drama queen. Like when I was six I would dress up in my moms' dresses, jewelry, and shoes, make up you know the whole nine yards and jump up on the coffee table and sing and act. It was like my stage." Arizona confessed.

"Aw, I can defiantly picture little you doing that, and I bet you were adorable." Callie smiled.

"Yeah well I wasn't always adorable." The blonde took a sip of her lemonade.

"I'm not sure I can believe that, because even now you have a lot of adorable moments." Callie blushed, not wanting Arizona to think she was staring at her constantly.

"Well from the age of 4 to like 15 when ever I would get hurt in any way, stub my toe, fall on ice, have my heart broken , I would over do it to say the least. I love an audience. But I never wanted to be an actress full time." Arizona admitted.

"Oh really what did you want to do?" Callie asked curious. "Wait you don't really want to be a stripper?" Callie joked.

Arizona laughed and shook her head.

"Oh my god no, I wanted to be a child psychologist." The blonde told her.

"Hm, you didn't peg me as a shrink." Callie stated.

Arizona lightly laughed, "Yeah."

"So Calliope I do remember you mentioning that you are a doctor?" Arizona said breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think you heard me, with you being so strung out on that red head." Callie teased.

"Please Diane, you are way hotter. My attention was on you the whole 58 minutes" The blonde winked at her.

"Really, but yeah I'm a Doctor, it's a family branch my father owns it." Callie said throwing her garbage into to the big green metal tin.

"That's great, do you love it? I mean your job, is it what you always wanted to do?" Arizona asked throwing hers away too.

"Uh not really, I wanted to be a surgeon since I was eight, my sister Aria was four and she fell from the monkey bars and broke her arm. I watched the doctor come in a set it back in place, since that day I was fascinated by breaking bones and repairing them." Callies face lit up as she talked.

"Well why didn't you become a bone doctor?" Arizona asked.

Callie laughed. "Orthopedic Surgeon? Because it wasn't what my father wanted me to do, he wanted me to become a family doctor and treat colds, bladder infections and on occasion bad cases of herpes." Callie sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to not do what you really want to." Arizona gave Callie a small smile.

"Yeah," Callie smiled back. Noticing a small piece of cotton candy stuck in the blonde locks. She stepped forward and placed her hand millimeters from Arizona's cheek. She heard her breath hitch from how close she was to her; she looked into her beautiful blue eyes and slowly removed the candy from her hair.

"Cotton candy," Callie smiled throwing the colorful treat on the ground, not moving from her current position.

"Thank you." Arizona looked up into Callies eyes and inched her face closer to the Latinas. She had wanted to kiss those luscious full lips ever since she walked into the café the other week.

Callie matched Arizonas action, just as their lip were about to touch for the first time.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" The sound equivalent to nails on a chalk board, or in other words screaming teenage girls, broke them apart.

"Oh my god, you're from Disaster Date." One of the girls screeched at Arizona.

"Yes, Hi I'm Arizona. It's nice to meet you guys." She said trying to be polite and hide the fact that she was pissed that they interrupted her first kiss with Callie.

"I'm Jennifer and this is Cindy, Mandy and Skylar. We love your dates on the show you are just hilarious. Oh my god I can't believe it's really you, can we get a picture please?" She asked.

Arizona nodded. Jennifer handed Callie her phone and Callie watched as the four girls circled around her date for the picture.

"Okay." Callie said handing the teenager back her phone.

Arizona said goodbye to the girls. "I'm sorry about that, honestly that never happens to me." She apologized.

"It's alright, I understand." Callie smiled grabbing the blondes hand a swinging it back in forth slowly.

"So where were we?" Arizona said moving in to try to kiss Callie. But Callie moved away causing Arizona to brush her lips against the Latinas cheek.

'Okay? Did I do something wrong' Arizona mentally pouted.

"Lets go stand in line for the ferris wheel." Callie said while walking toward the long line of bodies.

* * *

Arizona and she stood there in silence for what felt like years but really it was only a few seconds. Callie looked down to see Arizona fiddling with the necklace around her neck and biting her lower lip. She couldn't help but smile at how cute Arizona was being. 'When isn't she cute' she thought.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked causing Arizona to look up at her with a dazed look.

"Um yeah," She replied not sounding too convincing.

"You sure because you were playing with this," Callie ran her index finger under the thin chain. "When we were in the car and now you're doing it again now." Callie pointed out.

"Oh um it's a nervous habit I guess," The blonde said looking over at a little boy eating a snow cone.

"Why are you nervous? We've been out for two hours now. Don't be nervous." Callie assured her.

"It's just I was going to kiss you but you pulled away, I thought you wanted me too. I don't know I'm sorry." Arizona shook her head and put her cold hands in her pockets.

"Arizona I'm sorry I pulled away it's just the line for this was getting insane." Callie told her with a small smile.

"Okay." Arizona nodded.

After 15 minutes in the same line the two of them found each other in ones arms.

"Is that better?" Callie asked wrapping her arms around the actress.

Arizona smiled and said "Much."

"I can think a lot more ways to keep you warm, most not involving these." Callie whispered in the blonde's ear while tugging at the blondes jeans.

Arizona melted at the thought of Callie keeping her warm. Thoughts her and the Latina fogging up Callies black T Bird back in the parking lot cluttered her mind.

"Oh really." she bit her lip.

Callie was about to reply when she heard.

"Duudee check it out." Come from a loud teenage boy. He walked over to the two women.

"Do you know who you are?" He stupidly asked.

"Um yes I'm Arizona." The blonde replied.

"No no you're that hot chick from Disaster Date. I whack off to your episodes almost every night." His comment made both Callie and Arizona cringe.

"Okay." Was all Arizona could muster up.

"Man, Dylan isn't she way hotter in person." The boy asked his friend.

"Yeah, bro lets go she's busy." Dylan told his friend.

"Nah man, so Arizona you think I could get a date with you?" He asked walking closer to blonde. Arizona moved her body closer to Callies for safety. You never knew what teenage boys had up their sleeves.

"Um I don't know, maybe Dylan could set you up." She told him trying to get him to go away.

"That's a good idea. But maybe I could just get a little pre show right now to see how the real thing would be." He said but before either one of them knew what was happening the boy grabbed Arizona from Callie's arms and jerked her head around trying to kiss her.

Arizona turned her head; making him kiss her on the cheek she could smell a hint of vodka on his breath. Callie pushed him off of the blonde, but the boy reached back trying to grab Arizonas boob, but grab her necklace instead ripping it off, Callie watched as it fell to the ground.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, turning her attention to Dylan. "Get him home." Dylan nodded.

Callie bent down and picked the necklace up seeing that it was broken she put in her pocket.

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you for ya know getting him off of me." Arizona told her.

"That's my duty as your date." Callie tease pulling the blonde in for a hug.

"So are you sure this thing doesn't always happen to you?" Callie asked getting annoyed that their moments are being ruined by annoying teenagers.

"Honestly it never has, it's like I'm flipping Hanna Montana tonight." Arizona joked.

Callie laughed and shook her head.

* * *

It was finally their turn to board the ferris wheel, Callie helped Arizona in and then took her spot next to the blonde. The cold wind picked up and caused Arizona to shiver, Callie noticed this and pulled off her leather jacket and wrapped it around Arizona's small figure.

"Thank you." Arizona smiled. "But now you'll be cold." She pouted.

"I'm fine." Callie assured her.

Arizona didn't believe her, so she scooted closer to the Latina and put head on her shoulder. Callie wrapped her arm around the blonde and laid her head atop hers.

"This is nice." Callie whispered.

"Yeah it is, no one up here can ruin this." Arizona smiled, sitting up and placing her hand lightly on Callie's cheek. She moved closer when

"I just had sex, and it felt soooo good. I just had sex." Blared throughout the ferris wheel.

Callie let out a noticeable sigh and pulled the phone out of her pocket, glancing down she huffed. "You have got to be kidding me." She said before answering the phone.

"Mark what do you want?" Callie said not trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"No, Mark I don't have time for this."

"Yes I'm still with her."

"No I will not, BYE MARK!" Callie hung up the phone and gave Arizona an apologetic look.

Arizona nodded, telling Callie she understood. They both noticed that their ride was coming to a stop, both women reluctantly got off the ride.

Arizona stood there looking at the ground, she was frustrated because all night she has been trying to kiss Callie to taste her, to feel her but every time they get interrupted. 'Maybe it's a sign that we aren't meant to date or something. Ugh I don't know, but I am determined to kiss those lips before the night ends.' Arizona said to herself.

"Soo." Callie started.

"Nice ring tone." Arizona pointed out.

"Oh, um yeah Mark thinks he's funny sometimes. I forgot to change it, sorry." Callie said, making a mental note to kill Mark later.

"So I was wondering since there isn't much else to do here, would you like to go to the park across the street for a little bit?" The Latina asked, trying to buy their date more time. She wasn't ready to take the beautiful blonde home yet.

"I'd love to." Arizona smiled lacing her fingers with Callies as they walked to the park.

They walked hand in hand for 20 minutes before Callie drug them underneath a nearby tree. Callie sat with her back against the tree, while Arizona rested her body comfortably between the Latinas legs.

"It's beautiful out tonight." Arizona said using her finger to smooth out the creases in Callies skinny jeans.

Callie looked down at Arizona. "Yeah, Beautiful." She smiled talking about the blonde and not the Seattle weather.

Arizona smiled and snuggled closer to the brunette, enjoying the comfort and warmth.

"Is your phone off?" Arizonas turned around and asked only receiving a confused look from her date.

"Uh yeah." Callie answered.

Arizona looked around to make sure they were the only ones at the park. She smiled and let of a sigh of relief. She leaned into Callies body a little more, Callie getting the hint scooted closer and pulled Arizonas chin up softly bringing their lips together for the first time.

Both of them moaned into the kiss, even though neither one of them chose to deepen the kiss. They both got lost in each others touch in that moment. Arizona slowly pulled away and leaned her forehead against Callies. A booming sound startled the blonde, they both looked up over the trees where the fair was taking place, there was a beautiful display of fireworks. Callie smiled and pulled Arizona closer, loving the way she felt in her arms.

'This was defiantly way better than our first date.' Callie smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in this story they belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

Arizona closed her apartment door and laid down on her couch. She had an amazing time tonight. She couldn't get her mind to stray away from the gorgeous Latina she had just spent the best few hours with. Arizona laid on her couch for the next hour and a half. Her eyes becoming heavy she decided to go wash her make up off and get ready for bed.

When she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror a loud gasp and a "OMG!" escaped the blondes lips. She ran her fingers threw her messy curls and ran out of the bathroom.

A hour later a once clean kept apartment now resembled a murder scene from criminal minds, excluding a dead body of course.

"Yes, yes I've looked every where, I can't find it. Yes I had it on last night." Arizona frantically voiced into her phone.

"I don't know where it is, I was wearing it all night and now Its gone. I just, I can't lose that necklace." She started to cry.

"Okay calm down." Arizona turned her head to see Teddy standing the door way. Teddy hung up her phone, and Arizona did the same.

"It's okay I'm here now and I'll help you find it, I know how much that necklace means to you." Teddy assured her best friend.

"Thank you." Arizona told her before throwing the couch cushions across the room.

"What if I can't find it? I have to find it." Arizona sat on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest.

Teddy took her place next to the blonde on the floor. "You'll find it, it couldn't have gone far. You said you wore tonight." Teddy stated.

Arizona slowly nodded thinking of last nights events. But she couldn't recall a moment where the necklace had fallen off or someone be able to steal it. Even though she knew there are people who have the balls to swipe a necklace off of some ones neck and get a way with it. Arizona didn't get that close to anyone but Callie. 'Callie wouldn't steal would she? I don't know her that well. What am I thinking first I think she's a murder and now I'm accusing her of being a thief, wait I already did that last night too. I'm horrible.' Arizona thought.

Exhausted from her date and crying about her missing necklace, Arizona let her head fall on Teddys shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright, it'll turn up. We'll look more in the morning okay?" Teddy told the blonde while lightly rubbing her arm.

"Okay." Arizona nodded.

"Why don't we just go to bed, you look beat." Teddy insisted.

"Yeah I am tired, you're gonna stay right?" Teddy just nodded and stood up, pulling Arizona up with her.

"Uh I just wanna let you know I'm not helping you clean this mess up in the morning. You are on your own sista." Teddy joked.

Arizona rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. Sighing softly hoping she could find her necklace when she wakes up.

* * *

"Torres why in the hell are you dragging me to a jewelry store?" Mark complained.

"I'm not dragging you anywhere, you're the one who insists on following me around like a lost pup." She countered.

"I only follow because the view is awesome back here." He joked.

Callie rolled her eyes and walked into the jewelry store. 'Great there's a long line.' she said to herself.

"Wait I got it things didn't work out with blondie, so now you want us to get married and"

"Shut up Sloan." Callie cut him off.

"Okay one day it'll happen." He smirked.

"You keep thinking that." She moved up in line.

"So why are we here then?" He questioned.

"Because I need to get something fixed." She told him.

"What are you getting fixed?" Mark asked curiously.

"What is this 20 questions?" Callie laughed.

"The necklace Arizona was wearing last night broke and I forgot it was in my pocket until I got home last night, So I figured I'd fix it for her and give it back." She smiled.

"Ah I see." Mark said sarcastically.

"What?" Callie asked hearing his tone.

"Nothing, it's just you spend one night with barbie and she already has you wrapped around her little plastic barbie finger." Mark said circling his index finger in Callies face.

"I am not wrapped around her finger." Callie shook her head and laughed at her best friends assumption.

"Then why are you fixing her necklace, you wouldn't do that for just anyone." He stated.

"Uh yes I would, Mark it's called being a nice person." Callie rolled her eyes.

"I can help you over here ma'am." The clerk signaled for Callie to come over.

"Hello, how can I be of service for you today." The small brunette asked.

"I can think of a few things that could use your service." Mark said under his breath, receiving Callies elbow in his stomach in return.

"Ow."

"Um yes do you guys fix jewelry here?" She asked ignoring Marks cry of pain.

"Hm we normally don't, but I can take a look if you'd like." She smiled.

Callie pulled the silver chain out of her pocket and handed to the other woman. Almost forgetting the small heart pendent that belong to it, she quickly pulled that out as well and handed it to her.

"Okay. Hm yup I can fix this in about five minutes." She said eying Callie with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Callie said as the clerk walked to the back of the store.

Mark smirked at the Latina.

"What!" Callie said.

"What you didn't pick any of that up?" He asked amused.

"Pick what up?" She asked confused.

"Mary-Kate Olsen there was so into you." He told her.

"Yeah okay." Callie said not believing it.

"We normally don't, but I can take a look for you." Mark batted his eyes and said in his best valley girl voice.

"Mark she was just being nice." Callie said digging through her purse looking for a piece of gum.

"Sure she was. You should get her number, she's hot." Mark said sounding like a ninth grade boy.

"Even if she was into me, I'm kinda seeing Arizona. So."

"You went on one date with blondie, your not seeing her, when your dating you're free to explore all your options. You can go out with the hot brunette on Saturday and then take MTV out to a movie on Sunday." Mark said stealing a piece of Callies gum and putting it in his mouth.

'Hm he is right me and Arizona aren't officially dating. It has been one date, but I know there will a lot more. At least I hope. And keeping my options open doesn't seem like a bad idea.' Callie thought.

"Just think about it." Mark said walking away to go flirt with a group of girls.

"All fixed." The clerk smiled and handed Callie the necklace.

"Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?" She asked pulling out her wallet.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She smiled and put her hand on Callies stopping her from grabbing any money. 'Mark was right.' Callie thought.

"No please I'd feel bad, you said you normally don't do these kinds of things so please let me pay you." She insisted.

"It's okay, but if you really want to repay, I'm free this Friday night at 8:00" The clerk said.

"Okay." Callie smiled.

The brunette grabbed the jewelry box she put the necklace in and wrote down her number.

"Here's my number when you call just ask for Carrie." She winked and slid the box over to Callies hand.

"I will." Callie smiled and walked out of the store.

"So did you get Katie Homels's number or what?" Mark creeped up behind her smirking.

"Uh oh, Carrie? Yeah she wants to go out Friday." Callie told him, while examining the now fixed chain.

"Huh really." Mark raised an eye brow at the Latina.

"Yup." She said shortly.

"Are you really going to call her?" He asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Callie said shrugging her shoulders and put the necklace back in the white box.

"Okay?" Mark said.

"Maybe, I'll call her or maybe I won't I'll think about it." She said getting annoyed at his meddling.

"Come on Cal what is there to think about? She's hot and your hot, go out with her it'd be"

"HOT?" Callie finished for him and rolled her eyes.

"I said maybe."

"Okay." Mark said accepting his defeat.

Silence fell over them as they made their way back to Callies car.

"So tell me about your date with Blondie." As he asked he received a funny look from his best friend.

"What?" He questioned opening the passenger door.

"Why do you care about my date? You've been pushing me to go out with every girl in Seattle today." She told him over the car.

"Have not." Mark said finally taking his place in his seat.

"There was the girl at the bank." Callie started.

"She was sexy and so wanted both of us." Mark smirked.

"Yeah, um then there was that one at Tim Horton's."

"Oh she was cute." He said.

"She was sixteen Mark. Then Carrie." Callie shook her head starting the car.

"Well if I did the math correctly that was only three out of what 3 million in something." Mark sarcastically smiled.

"Whatever you get what I'm saying." Callie stated.

"Yeah, so date, you and Texas." Mark joked.

"Arizona. And it was nice, I had a good time." Callie told him.

"You had a good time? That's it? What are you 50." Mark laughed.

"Yeah Mark It was nice, we just spent time together." Callie smiled.

"Awh how sweet you had a nice time and everything was leave it to beavery. Now fast forward and give me all the dirty, NC-17 details." Mark rubbed his hands together in excitement.

Callie raised her eyebrow. "Ya know the part where you lick her, she licks you, she screams"

"I get it." Callie said stopping him before he could say anything else.

"Well how was she? Not better than me right? Because nobody is better than Sloan." Mark said boosting his own ego.

"I don't know. We um didn't have sex last night." Callie said switching lanes.

"You didn't have sex? Did you not get the opportunity?" Mark asked not believing the Latina didn't score a home run last night.

"Yeah I got an opportunity but she, we stopped before it got that far." She admitted.

Callies thoughts drifted back to last night.

* * *

"_I had a great time tonight Calliope." Arizona said smiling playing with her purse strap nervously._

"_Yeah me too." Callie said looking from the blonde to her apartment door._

"_It's pretty late I should get going." Callie said breaking the silence._

"_Oh, Um wait would you maybe want to come in for just a little while?" Arizona asked not wanting the beautiful Latina to leave._

"_Sure." Callie smiled and followed the blonde into her apartment._

_Arizona set her purse on the island in her kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" yelled into the other room._

"_No thanks." Callie politely declined._

_Arizona came back into the living room and joined a nervous Callie on the couch._

"_I have a confession." Arizona said slightly laughing._

"_And what may that be?" Callie asked._

"_I uh sorta thought you were planning on killing me and dumping my body in some lake." Arizona confessed._

"_What?" Callie shook her head and couldn't help but laugh at the blondes confession. _

"_It was all Teddys fault. She was telling me that you could be a killer and then you drove us to the middle of nowhere and told me to leave my purse in the car, I just, I don't know. I know now that your not"_

_Callies lips stopped her and after a few seconds Arizona relaxed into the kiss._

"_You're so cute when you ramble." Callie smiled before placing another kiss on the blondes lips._

"_Yeah?" Arizona questioned, returning the kiss._

"_Mhm. And I am defiantly not a killer." Callie kissed her way down Arizonas neck, hearing a light moan slip through her lips she continued to assault the blondes pulse point. _

_Missing Callies lips she moved the brunettes head up capturing her lips with hers. Sliding her tongue over Callies lips seeking entrance the Latina parted her lips, letting their tongues dance in a rhythm of their own. Callie pulled away needing oxygen, Arizonas hand found its way to the hem of Callies hoodie, moving her hand up the thick black material she found herself getting lost in the feeling of the Latinas skin, smooth, warm, tan skin. At that moment Arizonas body screamed for Callies touch, wanting and needing to feel and taste every inch of the other woman. Arizona quickly pulled off Callies hoodie, not looking to see it was okay, at that point it didn't matter._

_Arizona pushed the brunette back on the couch and took her place on top. She kissed her way down the Callies neck until her lips brushed the lacy material covering, the perfect tanned breast her mouth seeked the most. Moving the offensive material away Arizona ran her tongue over Callies aroused nipple. "Oh Arizona" Callie moan quietly._

_Arizona stopped and sat up running her fingers through her hair. Callie became confused fixed her bra and sat up to see what happened. _

_Arizona looked around the room finally focusing on the clock on the TV box. It read 1:50. She sighed to her self and hesitantly met Callies gaze._

"_I'm sorry Calliope. It isn't that I don't want to because do I want to." She said looking at the shirtless woman in front of her._

"_I just want to take things slow. I know I just met you but, I really like you and I know we went out and had this amazing night, it's only right to end that with mind blowing perfect awkward sex. But I just want to do this right, ya know us." Arizona looked at Callie waiting for her to say something._

"_It's okay, I agree I think we should take it slow." Callie smiled and grabbed the blondes hand, feeling her relax at her touch._

"_Okay." Arizona said in relief._

"_But we don't have to go too slow." Callie said placing light kisses on Arizonas neck._

"_Mmm. No we don't." Arizona kissed Callie on her lips. "But, I think you should go, If we keep doing this, I'm not going to be able to control myself." Arizona bit her lip._

"_Okay." Callie laughed. Turning around and grabbing her hoodie._

"_I really did have a good time." Arizona smiled meeting Callie at the door._

"_Me too. So when am I going to see you again?" Callie asked._

"_Hm. I don't know." Arizona smiled running her finger up Callies arm._

_Callie lifted up the blondes chin and kissed her goodnight._

"_I hope it'll be soon." Callie whispered before walking down the hallway._

_

* * *

_"You're taking it slow." Mark repeated.

"Yeah, she said she wants to take it slow, and I like her and as much as I want her I think it's the best thing to do." Callie said parking her car.

"Wow you lesbians confuse me. Slow for you is not moving into together until the fifth date instead of the third." Mark joked.

"Haha yeah. Now get outta my car." Callie jokingly told him.

"Alright. Later Torres." Mark said as he got out of the car.

"Bye." Callie said putting her car in reverse and exiting the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. With the exception of Carrie.**

**A/N- Just want to clear up the time line a little. Their date was Saturday. The beginning of this chapter is on Sunday. Then by the end it'll be Thursday.**

Arizona bent down and picked up the last few things that had fallen on the floor. She couldn't believe she trashed her own house. Her and Teddy spent the majority of the morning looking everywhere for her grandmas necklace, but they had no luck. Teddy had left 20 minutes ago, she was called into work. Arizona picked up the picture of her and her brother, lightly rubbing his face with her thumb, she gently set it back on her shelf.

She still couldn't understand how she had managed to lose her necklace. The whole eighteen years she's had it, she never once let anything happen to it. She was always so careful with it, except one spring break her and her friends got a little too wasted and went swimming, she found it washed up on the shore. But since then she told her self she wouldn't let anything happen to it. She loved her grandmother more anything, she was a sweet old woman who lived a great life. She use to tell her stories about princess's and butterflies, because she always said a frog was to slimy to kiss a beautiful lady.

Arizona looked up to her grandma and admired her for everything she did, and was. The day she died broke Arizonas heart, she knew her grandma wouldn't live forever but she didn't think she'd be gone so soon. Arizona was nine and even though her family says she was too young to understand or remember. She did understand and she wished she didn't have to remember. She died of lung cancer, stage four. He grandmother was a stubborn old fashioned woman, who refused to seek medical attention, always claiming that God would heal her before any man made medicine would.

Arizonas mom took her to the doctor and they told the family the news. It was too far along and was spreading through her body quickly. They tried Chemo and Radiation to try and shrink it but it only got worse. Five months later, Arizona found her grandma on the floor in the bathroom, her mom called 911, but when the paramedics got there they deprived her of oxygen and she died in the ambulance.

A sad tear fell down Arizonas cheek, thinking back to that day always brought tears to her eyes. If she could see her grandma one last time she would tell her she loves her. Because she didn't tell her before she passed, her grandma became mean because of her treatments, so Arizona always stayed away from her wanting to remember her fun, happy grandma and not the mean sick one. But she still regrets not telling her everything she always wanted to.

The sound of someone knocking brought Arizona out of her thoughts. She wiped the tears away and got up to answer the door.

She opened the door revealing a smiling Callie.

"Calliope?" Arizona gave her a small smile.

"Hey, is this a bad time? I tried calling but I only got your voice mail. I can come back." Callie said noticing the tears in the blondes eyes.

"No, no please come in. I left my phone in my room, sorry." Arizona said walking back into her apartment.

"Are you okay, you just seem upset." Callie said following Arizona into the living room.

"Um yeah I'm fine. I just had a rough night..morning..I don't know." Arizona stated sitting down on the couch bringing her knees to her chest.

"I thought last night was 'great'" Callie said repeating Arizonas chosen word.

"Oh, yeah no last time was great, It was after you left when things became not so great." Arizona assured her.

"Oh. Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked sitting down.

"Nah that's okay, so what do I owe this surprise visit?" She smiled changing the subject. She didn't want Callie to think she was some crazy heirloom freak.

"I always feel better after I talk about stuff that is bothering me, and I've been told I'm the best listener." Callie smiled hoping Arizona would open up.

Arizona laughed lightly. "I bet you are." She smiled.

"Okay, When I was nine my grandmother died of lung cancer and it tore me apart to lose her. She left me two things our stories we wrote when I was five and her favorite necklace. I loved that necklace, it was so beautiful whenever she'd wear it, it'd shine. She let me wear it once when I was seven and I never wanted to take it off.." Arizona smiled thinking back to that moment.

Callie opened her mouth to say something, but decided to let the blonde finish her story.

"I only ever wear it on special occasions. But I wore it last night, to go out with you and." Arizona sighed.

"Now I can't find it, I mean I looked everywhere. Wait could I look in your car? Callie that necklace means so much to me, it's the only thing I have to remind that my grandma is still with me." Arizonas tears returned.

Callie pulled her closer. "It's okay. Here." Callie said handing Arizona the jewelry box. Noticing Carries number, she mentally slapped herself.

"What's this?" Arizona asked confused.

"Just open it, you'll feel better." Callie smiled.

The blonde opened the small box and more tears fell down her cheek, when she saw what was in it.

"Wait how? What?" Arizona questioned.

"Last night when that drunk kid came on to you. He pulled it off of your neck and it broke. I picked it up and put it in my pocket, I was going to give it back to you but I forgot it was there. So this morning I went to Jays and got it fixed." Callie smiled.

"Wait you had this the whole time and you let me go on and on about the necklace?" Arizona pouted.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt." Callie smiled.

"Oh, Callie thank you so much. You're amazing." Arizona said wrapping her arms around Callies neck.

"You're welcome." Callie smiled receiving a small kiss from the happy blonde.

"You really didn't have to get it fixed, I'm so happy you found it. Thank you." She repeated.. She put the lid back on the small box, her smile slowly faded when she saw the seven black numbers and small bubbly heart draw on it.

"What's this." Arizona asked pointing to the top of the box.

"Oh um that's the person who fixed it, number." Callie said not really lying.

"Okay, why is it on the box?" Arizona asked feeling a bit of jealousy rush over her.

'Did Callie get another girls number and then bring this box over to rub it my face. I know were not exclusive yet but I thought that we'd at least talk about seeing other people first.'

"Just in case it breaks again and you want to get it fixed." Callie said pulling the words out of her ass.

"Really Calliope?" Arizona said looking from the box to the nervous Latina.

"I know this isn't what your saying it is, and I also know we aren't officially together so I understand if this is another girls number. But please don't feel you have to lie to me about it." Arizona told her setting the box down on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry. It is a girls number, she did fix your necklace that wasn't a lie. I never planned on using it though. I only took it because Mark said to play the field and she wouldn't let me pay her. So I don't know I'm sorry." Callie rambled.

"It's okay. Here." Arizona said handing Callie back the box.

"What?" Callie said.

"Just in case you want to use it." Arizona told her. She didn't want to be the crazy possessive girl. If Callie wanted to see this girl then she would and Arizona couldn't stop that, Callie wasn't here's. She knew she could easily make her, hers if she wanted to but it was just too soon to put a label on their relationship, well too soon to not be considered creepy' Arizona thought.

"Um okay, well I won't. I have this hot blondes number that I'd rather be calling." Callie smiled and kissed Arizona on the cheek.

* * *

Callie tiredly stumbled into her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and sat across the couch, rudely setting her feet on Marks lap.

"Rub now." She demanded.

He didn't ask and he obeyed and started massaging her sore feet.

"Long day?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I'm so glad it's over." She sighed in relief.

"So did you give Rose her necklace?" Mark asked.

Callie chuckled at his reference to the Titanic. "Yeah I did, turns out to be her grandmas and she was up looking for it all night. I felt bad that I didn't get it to her sooner." Callie told him while flicking through the channels.

"Did it help you score?" He asked rubbing her heel.

"Mmm that feels amazing, and no I didn't score and that wasn't my intention." She turned the TV off.

"There is never anything on." She groaned and sat up.

"When you two going out again?" He said taking a drink of his beer.

"I uh I don't know. I haven't heard from her since I left her place on Sunday." Callie said sadly.

"Did you try calling her?" He asked getting up to put his bottle in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've been calling all week. I don't maybe she doesn't want to continue whatever it was we were doing. She practically told me to go out with Carrie when she found the number on the box." Callie told him as he walked back into the living room.

"She did?" He said.

"Yup." Callie shortly responded.

"Huh well if blondie isn't seeming interested anymore, give care bear a try." Mark smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm just gonna go to bed. Night." Callie said before walking into her bedroom.

She didn't understand, her and Arizona had an amazing night at the fair and then she gives her the necklace and everything was all good. But it had been four days since she heard from the blonde. And Callie knew that she was probably just being paranoid but if someone was interested in you, wouldn't they call. Callie thought.

She changed into a tank top and a pair of boxers and grabbed her cell phone out of her purse. She found Arizonas name and hit send.

"Hey it's Arizona, I'm not able to come to the phone right now but if you leave me a message, I'll get back to ya. Have a super awesome day." Callie smiled at the blondes voice.

Callie hung up the phone and didn't leave a message, she had left three already this week and she just felt like she was annoying the blonde. She sat on her bed and stared at her phone after ten minutes, Arizona still didn't call her back. Callie sighed loudly and grabbed the white box out of the trash can by her bed.

She hesitantly dialed the seven numbers and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carrie?, I was just wondering are still free tomorrow night?" Callie asked staring intently at the gray carpet under her feet.

'What am I doing?' Callie thought as the words escaped her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC With the exception of Carrie.**

Arizona sighed as she set her purse on the restaurant floor. She was so thankful to finally have a night out this week, she was so busy with work and her mother was having a nervous breakdown over the dishwasher being broken. The blonde didn't have time to breathe. Teddy decided that she'd take her out to dinner to help her unwind from her hectic week. Even though she would much rather be snuggled up on her couch with a bowl of popcorn and the beautiful Latina that has yet to flee her mind.

Teddy returned to their table from the restroom. "So you happy to be off for a few weeks?" Teddy asked looking at the menu.

"Yes I am ecstatic, the show is fun to do it just seems repetitive to me and I'm bored." Arizona sighed.

"What do you mean?" Teddy took a drink of her water.

"I just play annoying stripper, freaky hot chicks and it's just the same thing over and over again. And plus it's taking up a lot of my personal time. I haven't been able to talk to Callie because they worked us all like horses this week." Arizona set her menu down.

"Wait you haven't even called her?" Teddy asked.

"I haven't had time by the time I got back from shooting it would already be past midnight and I didn't want to wake her, she's a doctor they need their sleep." Arizona argued.

"Right, well has she tried calling you?" Teddy said flipping her menu over.

"Yeah she called four times, I never called her back, I feel horrible. But now that I'm off for a while I can see her and I really hope she understands." Arizona bit her lip.

"I don't know if a guy blew me off like that I wouldn't understand, I'd buy a first class ticket to hottie land and replace him." Teddy said half joking and half seriously.

"Nice, Teddy you're suppose to support me and tell me 'Of course Callie will understand' and blah blah blah, you suck at being my best friend." Arizona teased.

"Sorry, she'll understand." Teddy assured her.

Arizona smiled.

"Hello ladies are you ready to order?" The tall blonde boy asked them with a welcoming smile on his face.

Arizona looked at Teddy asking her if she was ready.

"Um yes I would like the Chicken Biryani." Arizona smiled up at the young man and handed him her menu.

"Very well and for you ma'am?" The blonde asked looking at Teddy.

"Hm and I'll have the Button Kebab dry, Please." Teddy smiled and took a sip of her water.

"Oh and a bottle of white wine too." Arizona added as the boy walked away.

"Wine? What are we celebrating?" Teddy asked.

"This is going to be my last season of Disaster Date, my contract is up in a few months and I honestly do not want to sit through another season of those dates. And half of the ones we film don't even make the cut for the episode it's a waste of my time." Arizona told her.

"Wow, a few months ago you were telling me how much you love working on the show, and now you're changing your mind. What gives?" Teddy asked kind of knowing the answer already.

"I don't know, It just got old I guess." Arizona said playing with her silverware.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with this Callie girl?" Teddy questioned.

Arizona gave her best friend a 'please don't' look.

"I'm just asking Arizona, because up until you met her you were fine working on the show." Teddy stated sitting back in her chair.

"Okay maybe she does have something to do with it, but we aren't together and we've only gone on one date." Arizona sighed. She really wished she could see Callie right now, she kind of missed her. "And I'm not, not going to renew my contract over someone I barely know, this is what I've wanted, I just finally have the focus I've been needing to finally do it." Arizona informed her.

"Okay, well I'm happy your doing this for you and not some girl." Teddy smiled.

"Here you are ladies." The server poured them both a glass of wine and set the bottle in the cooler in the middle of their table. "Your meals should be out soon. Can I get you anything else?" He smiled.

"No thank you." They both said in allusion.

Ten minutes later Arizona was enjoying her meal and listening to Teddy complain about her date with this guy named Mark.

"He's easy on the eyes and a grade a charmer but he is such a perv." Teddy claimed, taking a bite of her dinner.

"Really? Well are you going to see him again?" The blonde asked.

"Uh didn't you hear me I said he is a perv" Teddy smiled "Yeah I'm going out with him again on Saturday."

Arizonas eyes drifted to the table in the far left corner of the restaurant. She couldn't believe it, sitting over there with some bimbo was her Calliope, well not hers but it was an unwritten law that she indeed had first dibs. She watched as the two laughed and conversed, she saw the other woman put her hand on Callies arm and smiled up at her. 'Oh really' Arizona said to herself. Jealousy was never her friend, she didn't like being a jealous person and she hated when her girlfriends were the jealous type, so here she was a walking hypocrite. Remembering her conversation with Teddy she quickly returned her gaze to her best friend.

"That's great." Arizona said sounding distracted.

"What's the matter?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing." Arizona said taking a sip of her wine.

"Arizona." Teddy said demanding her to answer her.

"Callie, she's here with someone." Arizona sadly said, pointing over to Callies table.

"They could just be friends." Teddy said turning around to see the smaller brunette laugh and grabbed the Latinas hand. "or not" Teddy muttered to herself.

"I should have called her, I should have just went to her apartment. I did this, I blew my chances with her all because I was tired. This isn't fair it was only four days. It's not like I blew her off for two weeks, how could she just." Arizona stopped talking and got up.

"I'm sorry, thank you for dinner but I'm going to head home." Arizona gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her purse.

Teddy gathered her things and walked to the restroom, wanting to get a better look at the woman who had her best friend so sprung. She walked by the Latinas table and hid behind a tall plant in the hallway.

'Wow, she is gorgeous. No wonder Arizona is into her so much already.' Teddy thought looking at Callie intently. 'She doesn't look too happy, maybe she doesn't want to be on this date.' Just as Teddy was about to discretely exit her hide out, the bathroom door opened causing her to trip and fall, knocking the plant over with her.

Teddy was greeted by a small hand. She stood to meet sad blue eyes. "Arizona I thought you left." She asked confused.

"I, I needed to use the bathroom first, what are you doing?" Arizona asked her eyes meeting the brown ones at the table a few feet away.

She saw Callie was about to say something to her, but instead of waiting "Lets go!" she said grabbing Teddys hand and pulled her out of the restaurant.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Teddy asked placing her hand on Arizonas back.

Arizona shook her head. "No, I don't know why I'm upset with her she is a free woman. She could go out with every woman in Seattle and it shouldn't matter to me." Arizona said settling in the passenger seat of Teddys car.

"But it does matter." Teddy stated.

"Yeah I know." Arizona sadly looked out the window.

* * *

Callie opened her apartment door, still trying to process the look on Arizonas face when she saw her tonight. Callie dropped Carrie off at her house shortly after, she faked a stomach ache, Carrie understood and insisted that the Latina call her again. But Callie wasn't going to tell her she had no intention on calling.

Callie wanted to run after Arizona and ask her why she hadn't called. But she saw Arizona kiss the woman she was with on the cheek, and she thought that she was also on a date. Callie plopped down on her bed not caring to change out of her black dress. She placed both her hands over her face and sighed.

She really thought her and Arizona had a connection, something that would bloom into something beautiful, but she was wrong. Arizona ignored her all week, because she was seeing someone else. "That's why she told me to call Carrie." Callie said aloud. I just thought, I don't know what I thought. Callies eyes fluttered shut, as sleep took over her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

"Teddy you saw the look on her face, she looked like I was her mom and I caught her with her hand in the cookie jar. She didn't want me to know she was out with that, that bimbo." Arizona said laying down next to Teddy on her bed.

"I don't know, before you walked out of the bathroom. She didn't look like she wanted to be there that much." Teddy informed her best friend.

"Then why was she there?" Arizona asked not expecting Teddy to give her an answer.

"I don't maybe you should talk to her, try and see her side of things." Teddy said as she got out of Arizonas bed. "But I gotta go Marks coming to get me in two hours and I gotta get pretty." She smiled and walked out the blondes bedroom.

'Teddy is right laying her pointing fingers and being angry isn't going to solve anything. I need to talk to Callie. Maybe she didn't want to be on that date, or maybe she did. Maybe she moved on after not hearing from me. I don't know.' Arizona turned over on her side, her eyes falling on her alarm clock. '2:37'

Arizona laid on her bed for another hour thinking of Callie and trying to muster up the courage to call the Latina and work everything out. But every time she'd try and dial her number she'd hang up, she didn't know what to say to Callie. She wants to tell her she's angry that she went out with someone else, but a part of her knows that isn't fair. She wants to tell her that she's sorry that she didn't call her all week. And tell her that she just wants to be with her.

It was almost four o'clock when Arizona sprang out of bed, grabbed her car keys and stormed out of her apartment.

* * *

"Mark I need you to refill all the cotton ball dispensers in all the rooms, before you leave." Callie told him setting down her patients chart.

"Ugh. Okay I will." He whined.

"You're such a baby sometimes. Just do it or get a job somewhere else, I could careless." She rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, who pissed in your lucky charms this morning Dr. Torres?" He said sarcastically.

"Arizona." Callie stated.

"Blondie pissed in your cereal. I've heard some kinky stories but I think I'll draw the line at pee instead of milk." He joked.

Callie rolled her eyes at him for a second time and continued to look at the chart in front of her.

"What happened with Arizona?" He asked.

"I ran into her last night at the restaurant with Carrie. And she wasn't alone." Callie told him not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah but neither were you." Mark reminded her.

"Yeah I know but she kissed the girl she was with and I didn't kiss Carrie. I guess a part of me thought that she actually wanted to be with me too. And she didn't call because she was sick or she broke her leg and couldn't reach her phone, I don't know, I didn't think it was because she was seeing someone else." Callie sadly admitted.

"I don't blondie that well, but I do know women and I think you two need to sit down and talk this out, see were you stand and in the end if she isn't interested then at least you'll know, instead of sulking at work and crying to every teenage patient, telling them to never fall in love because it never works out." Mark gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah you're right Mark." Callie gave him a small smile.

"Yes I know, now I gotta go stuff some balls, and get out of her in time for my hot date." He said with a goofy smile.

Callie smiled and rolled her eyes and walked into the waiting room. "Mr. Janisse" Callie called into the crowded room. She saw an old man clutch his black walker and slowly walk over in her direction. "We'll be in room nine sir." She smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Arizona tightened her grip on her steering wheel and took in her surroundings. She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know what she was going to say when she entered the small building in front of her. She didn't even know if she'd get up the nerve to go in. She was sitting in her car, staring at the sign that read 'Torres Clinic- "Let our family take care our yours."'

After sitting in silence for fifteen minutes, Arizona finally opened her car door and proceeded inside.

She opened the thick heavy glass door and stormed to the receptionists desk.

"How can I help you today ma'am?" The small older woman sweetly asked.

"Callie, Dr. Torres." Arizona said.

"Um are you one her patients, if so please sign in and have a seat." The woman directed the blonde.

"No, I need to see her, where is she?" Arizona impatiently asked.

"I'm sorry miss but Dr. Torres is in the back with a patient, you'll have to wait like the rest until she is done." The receptionist instructed her.

Without thinking Arizona rolled her eyes and stormed through the double doors, leading to the examine rooms.

"Excuse me you can't go back there!" Arizona heard one of the nurses yell as the doors loudly closed behind her.

'What am I doing? I am disrupting her at work. I don't even know where she is. She is going to think I am some stalkerish freak, or crazy person. I think I would classify myself as crazy after this stunt is over. I could stop and turn around and pretend I was never here. I could go back to my apartment and forget all about Callie Torres. NO! I'm going to find her and I'm going to tell her that this whole thing sucks. And she is going to listen to me.' Arizona thought as she quickly walked down the hallway briefly looking in each small room.

'Where is she?'

"Okay Mr. Janisse I think we are all set for today." Arizona heard a familiar voice say a few rooms down.

'There you are.' Arizona said to herself.

Without thinking again she opened the door, letting it loudly bang against the wall behind it.

"Okay look you are you going to listen me whether you want to or not. I thought we had something, and I know that we just met but since the day you walked into the café you've been on my mind non-stop. And then you took me on this amazing date and you fixed my grandmas necklace. I don't understand where it all went wrong." Arizona stopped and let out a breath. She then took a second to take in the scene in front of her.

Mr, Janisse stood in the middle of the room with his pants down exposing his well not so appealing package, smiling at her. The old man finally bent down pulling up his pants and gave the very embarrassed blonde a playful wink.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I..I gotta go." Arizona quickly exited the room, trying to hide her embarrassment from both of the shocked parties, who had just witnessed her ridiculous act.

* * *

Callie stood still trying to process what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Mr. Janisse, like I was saying you'll need to schedule a follow up appointment to get the results of your test from today." Callie informed him, taking off one of her rubber gloves.

"Okay. Who was that hottie?" The old man ask with a devilish smile.

"No one important." Callie gave him a sad smile.

"Well for not being important, why such a long face?" He asked.

"No reason. Check in with Maria on your way out. Have nice day." Callie smiled and left the room.

* * *

Arizona sat on the yellow parking curb, with her face in her hands.

'I just made a fool of myself, what was I thinking. She will never give me a second chance now. And that poor old man, I just walked in on him. I can't believe myself, this isn't you Arizona, you don't bust into rooms and cause a scene. You don't get attached to women quickly. You don't let things like them dating other people bother you. So why is that everything with Callie is bothering me.' Arizona was brought out of her thoughts by a touch of some ones hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and was met with the sweetest wrinkled smiled she'd ever seen.

"Hello dear." The old man greeted her.

"Hi, I am really sorry for interrupting back there I have no idea what I was thinking." Arizona apologized.

"Oh it's alright. I've done some crazy things back in my days, for love." The old man lend in more on his walker.

"Oh I don't love her." Arizona quickly said shaking her head. 'I don't know her well enough to love her.' she thought. "We've only gone on one date." the blonde looked up at the older man.

"Ah. Well in my whole 76 years in this world, I've seen people throw away the greatest thing that will ever happen to them. And I've seen people regret and dwell on things that could have been. Love is blind to those who are in it, but for the bystanders who simply witness, they can see it clearly." The old man wisely said.

Arizona didn't know what he was trying to tell her. She knew she liked Callie, but she didn't love her, she could grow to love her she knew that. Her head was starting to hurt from all the debating and arguing going on inside of it.

"Just don't let a tiny mishap cause you to throw away the pot gold you've been searching for your whole life." The old man smiled.

'Huh? Pot of gold. ' Arizona repeated in her head. 'This man is speaking riddles'

"And if things don't work out with Dr. Torres, she has my number, I'm always up for a little salsa and dinner." The old man winked and walked towards his car.

* * *

"Hey Maria." Callie sighed as she grabbed her coat off the empty chair.

"Did that rude woman find you. I was going to call security but we don't have any." Maria told her, rolling her eyes.

"Um woman." Callie said not knowing what she was talking about. "Oh Arizona. Yeah she found me." Callie put her jacket on. Thinking about the scene the blonde made a couple hours ago.

"You know her?" Maria asked putting her jacket on as well.

"Yeah I do." Callie said shortly.

"Please tell me she is one of your loopy patients and not someone you're involved with." She stated.

Maria was like an aunt to Callie, she was a long term friend of the families and she was one of few who accepted Callie when she came out.

"She isn't a patient and I was seeing her but things happen." Callie grabbed her purse.

"I see, well try not to bring your personal life into the office again." Maria walked out to the parking lot.

'Yeah I'll try.' Callie thought.

She wanted to talk to Arizona, and see what she had to say. It was only fair. Because if Arizona was out with that other woman, why would she come to my work. Callie locked the office door and started walking to her car. The parking lot was empty aside from her T Bird and the old man across the streets explorer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Mustang parked in the left corner of the building. Nobody else was in the building and all her patients knew when they closed. Curious she walked over to expensive car.

The windows were slightly tinted and she couldn't see inside.

"Excuse me but we are closed, and this a private lot, you can't park here." She said through the window.

Not getting a response, she lightly knocked on the driver side window. Startling the person inside, the driver started their car and rolled down the window, causing shocked brown to meet tired blue eyes.

"Arizona?" Callie breathed. She thought the blonde was long gone by now. But she was still here, waiting. But why? Callie thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

Arizona turned her car off and looked up into Callies questioning brown eyes, not sure what to say.

"Calliope, I'm so so sorry for just barging in there and um I'm sorry." Arizona looked behind the Latina not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Arizona I think we need to talk." Callie sincerely said.

"Yeah I think we do too." Arizona agreed.

Callie stood outside of the blondes car contemplating what to do or say next.

"Callie, do you want sit inside or I could stand out there with you." Arizona said breaking the silence.

"Oh, I'll just sit inside." Callie said walking around to the passenger side. She opened the door and took her place in the seat. A small smile found its way across her face as the smell of strawberries and leather invaded one of senses.

"Nice car." Callie stated looking at every inch of the car, except at the blonde.

"Callie, I didn't come here to see old man balls, or for you to check out my car. I came here to talk to you, to talk about us." Arizona paused and looked at Callie who had stopped moving around and was now giving the blonde her undivided attention. "If there is an us to talk about, that is." Arizona sighed.

Arizona took Callie silence as a hint for her to continue.

"I know I told you to call that girl from the jewelry store, I mean I'm only guessing that's who that girl was you were with last night. But I really didn't want you to call her, I only said that so you didn't think I was some jealous freak, which I normally am not. But, but you make everything different." Arizona looked down at her hands.

"Arizona." Callie started.

"No please let me finish." Arizona looked up at the pleading Latina.

"I normally don't get attached quickly, even when I was younger I didn't even get attached to my friends. I grew up with people who always left me, so I don't like taking to someone. And it scares me that I'm so taken to you. I saw you last night with her and I freaked out, I wanted to go over and scream in your face, and tell her to get her slutty hands off of you. But, I knew that I couldn't do that, because we aren't together. I know I told you to call her, giving you the impression I was okay with us seeing other people but" Arizona stopped and looked out the windshield window.

"I don't want to see other people, I just want to see you. I want to get to know you and I want to be the only one who can hold your hand and kiss you. And when the time comes I want to be the only one who makes love to you. I don't want to walk into a restaurant and see you with a different girl. Calliope I want to be with you." Arizona looked lovingly into the Latinas brown eyes, searching for some type of answer.

"Arizona." Callie started again.

"Oh my God, you don't want to be with me. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry." Arizona was stopped by a tan finger being placed against her lips.

"Arizona, I listened to you, now you have to listen to me." Callie told her.

Arizona nodded her head and looked at Callie.

"I didn't hear from you for four days, and I tried calling and texting you, but you just ignored me. I thought you weren't interested anymore, so I called Carrie. I honestly didn't want to be on that date." Callie looked at the blonde.

"Teddy was right." Arizona whispered to herself.

Callie ignored her whispers and continued. "After last night I didn't expect to see you again, at least not at my office. Not like this. I'm a little confused though, you're sitting here telling me that you don't want to see other people, when I clearly saw you kiss the woman you were with last night. I don't know but I think it's an oxymoron for you to be getting upset because I was out with Carrie even though you were out with someone too." Callie let out the breath she was holding.

Arizona sat still for a moment before she couldn't control her actions anymore, she burst into a fit of laughter, causing Callie to become angry.

"What the hell is so funny?" Callie asked.

Arizona tried to stop laughing but failed.

"Screw this, I'm done, bye." Callie said reaching for the door handle.

"No. Wait!" Arizona grabbed her hand and pulled the door shut. Callie gave her a confused look and decided to let her explain.

"I'm sorry, it's just you thought me and Teddy, were Teddy and I aren't together. She is my best friend. That is all nothing less, nothing more. I was upset seeing you with, uh Carrie? That I had to cut our dinner short, so I gave her kiss on the cheek, a innocent non-girlfriend kiss." Arizona smiled.

"Oh. Well why didn't you call me?" Callie questioned.

"I'm sorry about that too, Rick had us working over time this past week. I didn't have time for anything. I wanted to call you, I wanted to see you because you were the only thing I could think about, but when ever I'd be done filming for the day it was already too late to come over or call." Arizona explained. "Trust me I really wanted to." She smiled and put her hand over Callies.

Callie looked at the woman in front of her and thought about the events the past week had thrown at her and she did the only she could think of, she started to laugh.

"Now what is funny." Arizona asked amused.

"This whole thing, just has been… so crazy." Callie said shaking her head.

"Yeah I know." Arizona agreed.

"Calliope, I would really like to start over..again." Arizona said looking at their hands.

"I want to start over no cameras, crazy fans, or me bursting through your office like a mad woman. I just want it to be you and me, getting to know each other the normal way. I really would like an other chance at us." Arizona squeezed Callies hand.

"They do say third time is a charm." Callie smiled. "I would like to give this another try too."

"Really?" Arizona smiled. Callie nodded.

"Yaaaay!" Arizona clapped her hands and placed a soft kiss on Callies pink lips.

"Mmm. I missed that." Callie whispered as Arizona pulled away.

"Do want to come back to my place, we could talk more and I could order some pizza?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah sure." Callie nodded and put on her seatbelt.

"Awesome." Arizona smiled and started her car.

* * *

"What are you 12?" Callie laughed as she picked up a stack of Arizonas teenage magazines.

"No, they're just entertaining to read, and the covers are always just so colorful." Arizona joked.

"Right." Callie smiled.

"What can I say I'll always be a big kid at heart." Arizona said climbing on the couch taking her place in the Latinas arms.

"I think it's kind of cute." Callie told her wrapping her arm around the blondes small torso.

"Thank you." Arizona chirped, snuggling closer to warm body next to her.

"This feels nice." Callie said waving her hands around them.

"Yeah it does. Makes me sad that we didn't do it sooner. Toopid work." Arizona pouted.

"Yeah." Callie looked over at the clock. '10:47'

"But I'm off for the next few weeks, so we should be able to do this more often." Arizona smiled, rubbing lazy circles over Callies shirt.

"I'm glad. But um it's getting pretty late and I have to call a cab to go get my car and everything. But I'll call you tomorrow." Callie said getting up trying not to knock the blonde over.

"But uh.." Arizona sat up.

"I'm sorry it's just I have to go in early tomorrow to do paper work and…I'll call you." Callie said placing a kiss on the blondes pouty lips.

"Wait, stay." Callie gave her a weird look.

"Please just stay tonight, it'll be silly for you to call a cab when I could take you in the morning. And I haven't really seen you this week and I honestly don't want you to leave. So please just stay with me, tonight." Arizona asked looking hopefully into the brown eyes before her.

"Okay, I'll stay." Callie smiled.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callies neck. "Thank you."

Callie lent down and placed a loving kiss on her lips. "Your welcome."

"Why don't we go to bed?" Arizona said lowering her hand to Callies.

Callie gave her a questioning look.

"Not like that, I just want to cuddle and sleep with you. Sex can wait. Tonight lets just be together." Arizona smiled sweetly.

"Okay." Callie smiled back, following the blonde into her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**A/N- I want to thank Kat-D11 for one of the ideas in this chapter. :]**

"So how are things going with Mtv?" Mark asked as Callie handed him another plate to dry.

"Uh things are good." Callie said giving him a half smile and continued to wash the dishes.

"Still got a bad case of blue balls I see?" Mark laughed.

"Shut up." Callie glared at him for a second then peeked her head around the corner to see if Arizona was anywhere in sight.

"That bad huh?" Mark asked.

"You have no idea, I mean I was all for taking things slow. But it's been four months Mark, FOUR MONTHS. I have needs and every time we get close…"

"She pulls away and mumbles something about wanting it to be perfect." Mark finished for her and put a clean cup in the cupboard.

"Yeah?" Callie gave her best friend a questioning look.

"Teddy did the same thing to me for a while." Mark told her.

"Yeah but you and Teddy slept together within two weeks of meeting each other. I've been with Arizona over 120 days and we still haven't had sex. I just don't understand, I get that we've both been working a lot lately, but the days we can be alone she invites you two over or goes to her parents house. Don't get me wrong I love having you over it's just"

"You'd rather be scissoring blondie instead." Mark winked at her.

"Mark, we don't scissor. You watch too much south park." Callie rolled her eyes and turned off the faucet.

"How do you know, Arizona might like a little scissoring in the bedroom. She may even scream "Oh scissor me timbers. Oh Callllllliiiie" Mark playfully moaned throwing his head back in fake pleasure.

"Um am I interrupting something?" Both Mark and Callie turned around to see an amused Arizona standing in front of them.

"Nope, we were just talking about." Callie started.

"Sex." Mark bluntly told her.

"On South Park." Callie glared at Mark for the second time.

"I see, well I was just coming to see if you guys were about done. Teddy is getting antsy about not starting the movie quicker." Arizona said rummaging through her cupboards.

Callie took the opportunity to let her eyes fall on her girlfriends ass, how perfect and firm it was. She wanted to kick Mark and Teddy out, and have her way with the gorgeous bent over blonde right now. Grabbing her and pushing her up against the black refrigerator, hungrily kissing down her neck. Tearing off her gray t shirt, taking her

"It's rude to stare ya know." Marks deep whisper, brought Callie out of her day dream.

"It's not rude, when it's mine to stare at." Callie smirked not looking away from her girlfriend.

"That maybe true but it's a waste to have a hot sports car, when you can't ride it. All day it sits parked in your drive way, collecting dust, wondering when you're going to come and turn it on."

"Mark I get it. But my sports car doesn't want me to turn it on. At least not right now." Callie said turning to face the older man.

"Okay." Mark gave her a sympathetic look, and joined Teddy in the living room.

Callie was so glad when Arizona and her worked things out four months ago. She knew there was something between them, chemistry, strong chemistry. She didn't want to throw that away, because Arizona didn't call or because she went out with Carrie. Which was a big mistake, up until last week Carrie hadn't stopped calling and texting Callie, asking her to go out again and claiming that she missed her. The whole thing annoyed Callie but pissed Arizona off, even though she'd never admit to it. So Callie changed her number, it was the only thing she could do to get the obsessed woman off her back.

Everything with her and Arizona has been great, but it's still the newlywed stage of their relationship, excluding the crazy days filled with nothing but sex. Callie loved getting to know the blonde and she loved spending time with her. But she has never had to wait four months to sleep with someone. It always just happened, so she has been beyond frustrated lately and out of this world horny.

Last weekend Callie went over Arizonas to help her paint her bedroom. And Arizona was wearing next to nothing, claming she didn't want to ruin any of her clothes.

* * *

_Callie knocked lightly on Arizonas door causing it to swing open. She slowly walked in and closed the door behind her._

"_Arizona?" She yelled into the what seemed like empty apartment._

"_Bedroom." Callie heard Arizona call from inside the closed door._

"_Ya know you should really keep this door open, with all the paint fumes" Callie said waving her hands around in the air. "and every.."_

_Arizona ran and roughly kissed Callie on the lips. "thing" Callie finished._

"_I missed you." Arizona meekly smiled._

"_Awh I am pretty missable." Callie teased._

"_Yeah you are." Arizona kissed the Latina on her cheek. Rubbing off some of the wet paint from her own cheek on to Callies._

"_Awh come on." Callie whined and was met with a devilish smile. _

"_Oh come you like when I get you wet." Arizona bit her lip and walked back and picked up her paint brush._

'_Yeah, if only you'd follow through once in a while.' Callie thought as she took off her jacket and jeans. Leaving her in an old white wife beater and black and red basketball shorts._

_She looked over at the blonde who was bobbing her head to the sound of Lady Gaga on the radio and moving her paint brush to the beat. Arizona was wearing a black sports bra and gray boy shorts. Causing the throbbing sensation between Callies legs to increase. She felt like a horny teenager when ever Arizona was in the room, especially when she lacked clothing._

"_Are you going to stare at my ass all day or are you going to help me." Arizona joked, catching the Latina staring._

"_Uh. I'm going to help. But you did tell that guy at the café that all that is all for me." Callie mimicked her girlfriends actions from that day, running her hands in the air tracing Arizonas curves._

"_You remember that?" Arizona asked shocked._

"_I remember everything you say." Callie smiled and picked up one of the rollers and started to paint the bedroom._

_After an hour of painting they were finally finished. Arizona and Callie stepped back and admired their work. _

"_I think we did an awesome job, what do you think." Arizona asked standing against the plastic covered bed with her hand on her chin._

"_Yeah it looks great, but I uh…"_

"_What? You don't like it, I think the blue makes it look magical." The blonde smiled._

"_Magical?" Callie laughed. "No I was going to say you missed a spot."_

"_Where?" Arizona asked but then realized where her girlfriend was going with her statement and quickly ran behind the door._

"_Right there!" Callie ran the paint roller down Arizonas back before she could hide._

"_Huh. You didn't just do that Calliope." Arizona turned around with a smirk._

"_Oh shit." Callie ran to the other side of the room._

"_Oh no come here." Arizona grabbed the bucket of blue paint and ran over to Callie, pouring it all over the Latina as she tried to run away._

"_hahahahaha don't mess with me Torres. I play dirty." Arizona laughed and stuck her tongue out at her now blue girlfriend._

"_It's okay I deserved it." Callie smiled and started to walk over to the blonde with her arms out._

"_Wha..no, don't you dare." Arizona warned her._

"_Awh I just want a hug." Callie smirked._

"_No uh ah. Don't!" Arizona squealed waving her finger in the air and jumped on the bed._

_Callie moved closer smiling widely, and jumped up after her girlfriend. _

"_CALLIE!" Arizona screamed as both of them fell hard on the bed._

_Arizona started to join Callie in her laughter, as they both laid there covered in blue paint._

"_Sorry, I couldn't resist." Callie admitted still laughing._

_Arizona looked into Callies glossed over eyes, she took Callies face in her hands and pushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Callie deepened the kiss, letting her hands roam all over the blondes small body. Arizona let out a small moan when Callies hand ran over her bare breast._

"_Cal..Callie. We have to stop." Arizona said catching her breath._

_Callie hesitantly removed her hand from Arizonas chest and sat up on the bed._

"_I'm sorry, I just don't want our first time to be like this." Arizona apologized and sat up too._

"_Okay." Callie replied shortly, looking at the freshly painted wall. The whole hot and cold thing was getting old fast._

"_You're mad?" Arizona asked._

"_No. Well kinda, Arizona it has been four months almost and we still haven't…ya know." Callie looked at her._

"_I'm sorry." Arizona looked down at her blue hands._

"_It's okay, I'm sorry it really isn't a big deal." Callie lied. "I love spending time with you, it'll happen when you're ready." Callie smiled and pulled Arizona closer to her._

"_Thank you." Arizona kissed her on the cheek._

"_Yup, but I think we should shower, we both look like smurfs ." Callie told her causing both of them to laugh again._

* * *

"Callieeeee?" Callie heard her girlfriend say, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah?" She asked.

"I asked you if you were ready to go watch the movie, popcorns almost done." She repeated herself and walked over to Callie.

"Oh yeah I'm ready." Callie smiled.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked rubbing Callies arm lightly. "You seem distant today."

"No I'm fine." Callie told her hoping she wouldn't press the subject.

"Okay." Arizona said not really buying it. She got the popcorn out and poured into a bigger bowl so the four of them could share.

"Alrighty, Movie time." Arizona sang.

Callie and Arizona walked into the living room, Mark and Teddy were cuddled up on Arizonas recliner, so Callie laid down on the couch and pulled Arizona down to lay in front of her.

"So what are we watching?" Mark asked.

"Book of Eli." Arizona said while getting more comfortable against the Latina.

* * *

"Oh shoot I gotta go." Teddy said getting up from Marks lap and putting her pager in her pocket.

"Awh really?" Arizona pouted.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to do this again next week." She said putting her coat on.

"Yeah." Arizona replied.

"I'll walk you out." Mark told her grabbing his coat.

"Your leaving too." Arizona whined.

"I'll call you later Cal. Thanks for dinner and part of the movie Arizona." Mark said reaching for the door.

"Yeah thanks." Teddy yelled as she ran out of the apartment.

"Well that stinks." Arizona pouted again.

"Yeah." Callie said getting up.

"Wait are you leaving too?" Arizona asked.

Callie thought Arizona didn't really want to be alone with her, she even wanted Mark to stay and her and Mark didn't always see eye to eye. But the sadness in the blondes voice when she thought she was leaving too, made Callie change her mind about leaving.

"No, I was just going to go to the bathroom." Callie gave her a weak smile.

"Otay." Arizona said laying back down on the couch.

Callie walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She really didn't have to use the bathroom. She just didn't know what else to say, the whole no sex was messing with her head. And Arizona flirts a little too much on purpose, it's like she's trying to kill her. Like during the movie, she would run her foot up Callies leg or occasionally play with the hem of her shirt. It just wasn't fair.

Callie splashed some cold water on her face and walked back into the living room.

"So what do you wanna do now?" The blonde asked.

'You.' Callie thought to herself.

"Uh I don't know, maybe we could just watch something else." Callie insisted.

"Okay. You pick. I'm gonna go pee and change." Arizona smiled and skipped to the bathroom.

Callie rolled her eyes at her perky girlfriend and started looking through Arizonas DVD's. She had almost every Disney movie ever made, Callie giggled when she saw the wiggles box set, she wasn't going to question it, maybe Arizona had nieces or nephews. She saw a blank black case and picked it up and opened it. It read 'Disaster Date/ Best Moments' written in black sharpie.

Callie never watched any of Arizonas dates, she didn't really want to see her date other people even if it was fake. But, Callie always wanted to see if she looked at everyone like she looked at her, when she was on the show. So out of curiosity she popped the DVD in and sat back on the couch.

* * *

"Hey Mtv, I'm Sara and today I'm setting my best friend Joanne up on a disaster date." A small Asian girl with curly black hair told the camera. "For prom Joanne set me up with the biggest Dweeb in school, who spilled punch down my dress and threw up in our limo. So today I'm getting revenge." The girl smiled.

Joanne hates:

-Being called Jojo.

-Girls who talk about their bodies.

-Girls who are competitive.

"I'm Arizona and today I will be playing Melissa a competitive fitness freak." Callie smiled when she saw her girlfriend on the screen.

Callie watched as a tall brunette walked into the bowling alley and joined Arizona by the ball return. She watched as Arizona smiled and greeted the other woman and she could see the same look in her girlfriends eyes, the same look she gave her in the café.

She zoned out the sound, not caring what they were saying. She watched as Arizona causally brushed the other girls hand or arm as she went up to bowl. Even though Callie knew it was all pretend, she was jealous. And she knew that Arizona was with her and not the people she dates on the show. But she couldn't help but feel like this was something Arizona did often, date people from the show, because she could see Arizona liked this Joanne girl.

Callie fast forwarded until the Disaster date was over and she saw Arizona in the park with the same girl. They were on a bench laughing, Joanne leaned over and kissed the blonde on the cheek. Callie could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. She fast forwarded again only this time they were in Arizonas room on her bed. Callie watched as Arizona kissed Joanne and looked into her eyes and said "I love you." she watched as if it was a horrible train wreck, she couldn't turn it off.

Joanne set the camera on the night stand and told Arizona she loved her too, and started kissing her. What Callie saw next made her heart sink, she watched as they both removed their clothing.

"So what did you pick?" Arizona asked walking into the room with a smile on her face. But her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the scene unfolding on her T.V.

"Callie. Uh." Arizona started.

Callie turned the T.V. off and stood up searching for her jacket.

"Joanne is my past, I've been meaning to get rid of that DVD." Arizona told her.

Callie found her jacket and started for the door.

"Callie please don't go, that, that."

"Is this just something you do?" Callie asked coldly.

"What?" Arizona asked confused.

"You pick chicks up on that show and make them fall in love with, until you find a new one? And you keep the DVD as some type of souvenir?" Callie said grabbing the door knob.

"No, Calliope please let me explain." Arizona said not understanding what Callie was saying.

Callie turned around and opened the door.

"Calliope please."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

"Callio-"

"NO! Don't Calliope me." Callie turned around with her hand still firmly on the door handle. "What was that?" She said waving towards the T.V.

"Please let me explain, don't leave, please." Arizona pleaded.

Callie stood in place for several more seconds staring at the distraught blonde in front of her.

"Please Callie." Arizona tried again.

Callie pushed the door shut, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Explain." She said shortly.

Arizona looked at Callie searching her emotions for anything beyond anger, she couldn't find any sign of the love that lived in her eyes before and it made her heart sink.

'I don't know where to start, I don't know what to do. I should of got rid of that DVD a long time ago, I'm so stupid. Okay she's leaving again. Speak Robbins, do something, make words dammit.' Arizona argued with herself.

"WAIT! It was my first episode, I was excited and nervous. But all my nerves were gone the moment she shook my hand." Arizona started to ramble hoping Callie would stay and listen.

Callie turned around again and nodded her head, telling Arizona to continue. She knew deep down she didn't want to hear this story, but a part of her needed to.

"I felt something for her, it was a magnetic pull. I needed to do my job and be annoying and make her hate me, but I found it really difficult because I wanted treat her right. I was told that I wasn't allowed to let my emotions get involved when I am on the show. So I continued to do my job, but occasionally I'd innocently touch her." Arizona said looking away from the Latina and staring at the island in her kitchen.

"So you innocently touch her, but with me you would have rather fucked me under that table." Callie asked her anger rising.

"No, that wasn't my idea. That was, Mark told me to do that." She shook her head.

"Oh so you didn't want to touch me at all, explains a lot seeing how you haven't fucked me since we've been together." Callie rolled her eyes. She knew she was digging a hole that was going to be hard to climb out of, but she didn't care. She wanted Arizona to hurt, like she was hurting right now.

Arizona was taken back by Callies bluntness.

"What? Was this just some kind of pity thing? Did you feel bad for me because I hadn't been on a date in six months or what is Mark paying you to do this too me? Like some extra fun for you two to laugh about? Huh?" Callie yelled, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"No! Callie that's not it at all. Come here please." Arizona told her moving to the couch. But Callie didn't move.

"Please." Arizona padded the cushion next to her.

Callie sat down and focused on the carpet and not Arizona. Arizona grabbed Callies hand, but the Latina pulled it back as if she just touched a hot stove.

Arizona nodded letting a few tears run down her cheeks.

"After the show I went up to Joanne and asked her out on a real date, kind of like you did to me. And Callie I wanted to ask you, don't think the thought didn't cross my mind. I just couldn't, not after her. We dated for a year or so, she was obsessed with filming everything we did, she'd say 'I want to always keep these memories open and not just in my head. I want everyone to see how much you mean to me.' For our sixth month anniversary she gave me that DVD." Arizona stopped and took a deep breath and looked up at Callie who still was burning a hole through her beige carpet.

"I had no idea she filmed us that night, if I had known I would of turned the camera off. I'm so sorry you had to see that, I don't know what she was thinking."

"How long?" Callie finally spoke.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"How long were you together before you slept with her?" Callie asked directing her gaze at the blonde.

"Uh a.. I was with her for a month." Arizona told her. She wasn't proud of the choices she made with Joanne but what was done was done.

"Wow. I've been trying for four months and you just give it up to her in a month." Callie shook her head. She knew she was being irrationally, who gets so upset over sex. She thought.

"Callie is this what this is all about? The fact that I won't let you fuck me? Huh?" Arizona screamed and stood up vigorously taking off her shirt.

"Cause if that's the case here, I'm right here, FUCK ME!" Arizona screamed again throwing her shirt on the floor and started to pull down her unicorn pajama bottoms.

Callie sat there watching her, she couldn't move she didn't know what to do. All her anger disappeared and guilt washed over her.

"What are you waiting for Calliope, FUCK ME. It's all you fucking want to do. I'm right here DO IT!" Arizona told her, standing in nothing but red lacy panties.

"Arizo" Callie tried.

"What? Now that I'm throwing myself at you, you've changed your mind" Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the shocked Latina as a few tears fell down her heated face.

"What? You don't want this anymore?" Arizona asked forcefully grabbing Callies hand and placing it on her bare breast.

Callie tried to pull her hand away but Arizona pulled it back and ran it down her body, before she could put her hand in between her legs, Callie stood up.

"STOP!" Callie screamed. Causing Arizona to take a step back her tears running more freely now.

"Arizona, I'm sorry." Callie said taking a step closer to the blonde.

"No I..I uh." Arizona stammered. "I have to go." Arizona said as she ran into her bedroom.

Callie ran in after her, to find her on the floor with her knees to her chest crying. Callie knew that she was embarrassed. She sat down next to her girlfriend and pulled her into her body. Arizona tried to pull away but finally gave into Callies comfort.

"I made mistakes with Joanne." Arizona cried into Callies shoulder.

"Shh. I'm sorry Arizona I shouldn't of acted like that." Callie rubbed the blondes back, trying to calm her down.

"I, I only kept the DVD because when we broke up, I wanted something to remind me of what we had." Arizona sat up.

"She never liked my job, she always got upset and jealous whenever she'd watch me with someone else on the show. She would claim that I was 'cheating' on her. It was annoying at first but I dealt with it, because I really liked her. But, eventually she was making up different scenarios about me sleeping with these girls after the show and that I wanted them and not her. Which was obscured, we got into a fight one night about it and I finally told her that I couldn't do it anymore. I told her that if she can't accept my job then she can't be with me. She left and I was heartbroken." Arizona looked up at Callie who was listening closely.

"I convinced myself that I was in love with her. Even though deep down I knew I wasn't quite there yet. I made every mistake in the book with her, I slept with her in short time after meeting her, I told her I loved her too soon, I gave myself to her when I didn't fully trust her. Callie" She grabbed Callies hand. "I didn't want to make those same mistakes with you too. I wanted to do this right, because I know we have something. But these things keep happening to us and when I think we're moving forward they pull us right back down. I just, I just don't know." Arizona started to cry again.

"I'm sorry Arizona, I was just upset seeing you with her and she got to touch you the way I long too. I'm sorry that I acted that way, I don't want you to think that I'm only with you because I want to sleep with you, because that isn't true. I'm with you because I" She stopped. "Because I feel what we have together and I don't want that with anyone but you. I'm sorry." Callie pulled her closer again and kissed the top of her head.

'I almost told her I loved her, good going Torres right now is defiantly not the time to confess your love for her. She's practically naked on the floor crying because your horny ass lashed out.' Callie mentally kicked herself.

"I don't do this." Arizona quietly spoke.

"You don't do what baby?" Callie asked.

"You asked me if I always do this sort of thing, the whole dating people from the show. I don't, you're the second person from the show that I've dated. I told myself after Joanne that I wouldn't date anyone else I met on there, but I couldn't say no to you that night. I wanted to get to know you more, I wanted to be with you. There was just something about you, that I needed and I craved. You walked into that café and it was like time stood still, I forgot why I was there in the first place." She smiled at Callie.

"I know that is cliché but you took my breath away, I loved touching you by the way. I was hesitant when Mark told me to, because I knew if I started I wouldn't have been able to stop. What I felt for Joanne doesn't come close to what I feel for you, and it scares me because I knew her for over a year and I just met you four months ago. But I feel like I've known you my whole life, It feels right with you, like this is where I belong." Arizona said moving back into Callies arms.

Callie sat there not knowing what to say. What do you say to that, Arizona was pouring her heart out to her and she was sitting there, looking like a fish out of water.

It was silent as the two of them basked in each others company.

"Earlier when you said that I pick up chicks, and make them fall in love with me until I find a new one, what exactly did you mean by that?" Arizona asked slowly tracing circles on Callies arm.

'Um think Callie, choose your next couple of words wisely you don't want to scare her away, she's already freaking because of how she feels about you. You don't want to tell her you love her, do you? No don't, just make something up. You're a doctor for crying out loud think of something smart.' Callie rambled in her mind.

"Callie?" Arizona questioned.

"What I meant was…" Callie stopped.

"Yeah." Arizona sat up and crossed her legs so that she facing the nervous Latina.

"I..I love you Arizona." Callie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You do?" Arizona asked surprised.

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you like this, I wanted to take you out to dinner and maybe have fireworks spell it out or something. I don't want me telling you, to push you away though. I don't expect you to say it back. I just can't keep it in any longer." Callie rambled looking every where but at her girlfriend.

"Calliope." Arizona said placing both her hands on Callies face. Forcing the Latina to look into her eyes. Callie let out a noticeable gulp.

"I love you too." Arizona smiled widely and wasted no time letting their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

Callie rested her head on Arizonas and smiled. Looking down she realized that Arizona was still very naked and even though the throbbing sensation between her legs was screaming 'yes yes yes' her heart and brain were screaming 'no no no.' She took one good look at Arizonas naked form.

"Why don't you get dressed and we can go watch Cars or something." Callie smiled.

"I love Cars." Arizona smiled like a little kid in a candy store.

"I know." Callie stood and pulled Arizona up with her.

"But not as much as I love you." Arizona kissed Callie on the cheek and went to retrieve the rest of her clothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in this story they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

Callie looked around the dimly lit Italian restaurant, it had just opened a few weeks ago and Arizona has been persuading her to take her ever since. But, Callie didn't have the time, with her work and her fathers birthday that just passed. Her schedule has been pretty hectic. She just flew back to Seattle last night from Miami, so to show Arizona how much she missed her she took her to Leonardo's. From all the reviews and pricing she thought that it would have a fancier name.

She wanted to have an evening alone with her girlfriend, since she had been away from her for a few days. But, Arizona invited Shrek and Fiona. Not that Mark or Teddy are fat, ugly and green. It's just Callie doesn't think they balance each other out, but 'opposites do attract look at me and Arizona.' Callie thought.

She surveyed the new restaurant, the walls were painted a creamy color, with dark red trimming, decorated with accent Greek God statues and paintings. Which Callie found odd seeing how it was an Italian restaurant and not a Greek restaurant, she expected pictures of that cheery, fat pizza chef guy with the cheesy mustache, but the statues were fun to look at, who doesn't want to eat their spaghetti while staring at a nice pair breasts.

Her eyes instantly fell upon Arizonas body, the dress she is wearing is stunning, it's blue but Callie doesn't think Arizona owns a dress of a different color. It hugged her frame in all the right places, the chest area was a little tight but Callie didn't mind, because it revealed a little more cleavage than she's use to seeing on the blonde. Callie licked her lips and imagined taking off Arizonas dress, it'd fall to the floor as she slowly unzipped it from behind and then she'd kiss Arizona passionately then carry her to the bedroom and throw her on the bed. Look into her eyes and tell her she loves her and then 'I really need to stop reading those sappy romance novels' Callie shook her head of her thoughts.

The restaurant had filled up rare quickly when the four of them got there, and they have been waiting for their table for almost twenty minutes now. Ten minutes ago Callie asked Arizona if they could just leave and go back to her place and order pizza or something. Arizona knows how impatient Callie is, but she gave her, her best puppy dog eyes that she knew Callie couldn't say no too.

"Robbins?" The hostess finally called them for their table.

"Yes, that's us." Arizona smiled as they followed the older woman into the dinning area.

"So I heard you dropped the L bomb." Mark whispered in Callies ear as they walked through the chattered filled room.

"Uh yeah, how did you know?" Callie asked.

"Teddy told me. Cal why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend, I'm a little hurt." Mark playfully put his hand to his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't know we were telling people." Callie said a little mad that Arizona told Teddy.

"Oh well I'm happy for you Torres, blondie is good for you." Mark smiled and took his place next to his girlfriend.

Callie sat down next to Arizona, who greeted the Latina with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"So what's good here?" Mark asked looking over the menu.

"Uh we don't know Mark, seeing how this place just opened." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Mark continued to look over the menu as the rest of them did the same.

After twenty minutes their server brought them their dinner, along with a bottle of red wine. Arizona did the honors of pouring each of them the first glass.

"So Callie how was Miami?" Mark asked taking a bite of his medium rare steak.

"It was nice, I didn't realize how much I've missed it until I stepped off the plane." Callie smiled into her plate.

"Well I for one am glad you're back, because this one" Teddy pointed to Arizona who was pushing her fettucini around on her plate. "Has been moping around like an orphan the past couple days."

Teddy received an annoyed glare from her best friend.

"Awh babe is that true?" Callie looked at Arizona.

"No I wasn't moping, I was watching a ton sad movies so I was upset because of them." Arizona lied horribly.

"It's okay if you were, because you can ask Aria I was wreck without you too." Callie whispered in her girlfriends ear, kissing her cheek before returning to her dinner.

"Mark, I don't understand we go to this new Italian restaurant and you order a stake. Why?" Callie asks him.

"Because I'm a man and men love them a nice tender, juicy piece of meat." Mark winked at her and took a bite of her stake and shook it in his mouth imitating a dog.

"Marrrrk! Watch it." Teddy cried, wiping the little spots of stake sauce off of her face.

"Sorry." Mark put his stake back on his plate and excused himself to the restroom.

"I'm going to go to the restroom too." Arizona smiled squeezing Callies hand before she left.

Teddy and Callie sat in silence for a few seconds before Teddy spoke.

"I don't know you that well." She said receiving a nervous look from the Latina across from her.

"But I do know you make my best friend unbelievably happy." Teddy watched as the tension in Callies face disappeared.

"And she makes me happy too." Callie smiled.

"Arizona has had a hard time with relationships in the past."

"You mean Joanne?" Callie cut in.

"Yeah. I don't want to see her like that again. I don't want to spend 50 bucks a week on donuts to the point I'm on a first name bases with the check out boy. I love Arizona and all I want is to see her happy, and she is right now"

"Is this the you break my best friends heart, I'll break your stethoscope talk?" Callie lightly laughed.

"Well I'll be breaking more than your stethoscope, but yes." Teddy said.

"Teddy, I love Arizona more than anything, the past five and a half months I have been with her have been the best days of my life. I don't ever plan on hurting her or leaving her. She is going to be stuck with me until she doesn't want me around anymore. You don't have to worry about anything. I love her, I really do." Callie smiled.

"Okay. But if you do hurt her"

"You'll hurt me." Callie finished for her.

Teddy smiled and took a bite of her spaghetti.

"Now you and Mark?" Callie started.

"Yeah." Teddy smiled and looked up at her.

"How did you guys get together, Mark never told me." Callie asked curiously.

"It was the 'I can't reach the top shelf at the store bit' I saw him over by the lawn mowers at home depot and I was with Arizona looking at something, she ran off and I faked the whole 'Excuse me can you help me, I can't reach this' But honestly I had no idea what he was grabbing I was too busy looking at his toned abs." Teddy confessed.

"Nice, he does have a nice body." Callie agreed.

"Yeah, he told me you two use to have something." Teddy said waving her fork in the air towards Callie.

"Uh I wouldn't say we had something, but we did sleep together on occasion." Callie told her.

"I see.."

"What are you two talking about it?" Arizona said has she sat back down at the table.

"Nothing." Callie said sipping on her wine.

"Nothing, just how Callie and Mark use to do the nasty." Teddy said receiving a kick in the leg, from under the table.

"Um you and Mark use to sleep together?" Arizona asked looking at Callie surprised.

"Yeah we did and long time ago." Callie said hoping Arizona would drop it.

"Oh. I already knew." She smiled.

"What?" Callie asked confused.

"Yeah before we shot that episode, Mark was talking to me about how hot you are in the sac." Arizona told her setting her wine glass back down.

"So what did I miss ladies?" Mark sat down with a smirk.

"Nothing." The three of them chimed.

* * *

Arizona and Callie quickly ran up to Callies Apartment, trying to avoid the ran the best they could. Arizona thought that Callie would want to be home tonight, since she just got back from Miami.

"So tonight was good." Arizona said watching Callie play with her keys.

"Arizona we've been together for almost six months, you don't have to play the whole nervous girlfriend." Callie smiled and pulled Arizona in for a quick kiss.

"But I do find it to be utterly adorable." Callie teased.

"I missed you." Arizona nuzzled her head into Callies shoulder.

"I missed you too." She kissed the top of the blondes head.

"Come on, lets go inside and change into some dry clothes and you can tell why you were so quite at dinner." Callie smirked and opened her apartment door.

* * *

After they got dressed in some dry comfortable clothes, both of them retreated to Callies couch to talk.

"So why were you so quite?" Callie asked pulling Arizona down to lay on her.

"I wasn't, I talked." Arizona said playing with the strings on Callies dark blue sweats.

"Yeah, but you weren't as talkative as usual. Is there something on your mind?" Callie asked playing with Arizonas straightened hair.

"Yeah, I guess there is." Arizona quietly said.

"Okay." Callie said.

"I'm leaving Disaster Date." Arizona sat up to look at Callie.

"What? This isn't because I was complaining about you and that Megan girl, is it? Because I was just joking." Callie asked feeling a little guilty, thinking back to the recent episode that her girlfriend stared in.

"No, no. I made this decision months ago, before me and you got…serious. I just don't want to do it anymore. My contract is up next week, and I'm not going to renew it." Arizona sighed and smiled.

"Wow. I thought you loved working on that show." Callie sat up a little more.

"I did it was fun and exciting at first, but then I met…you. And I want to spend time with you, I don't want to pretend to date these weird college kids anymore. I just want to focus on us."

"Arizona you can focus on us and do your job, I know that we don't get to see each other a lot when you're filming, but I've told you I'd take five seconds with you, opposed to none at all." Callie smiled.

"I know. But, I want to go back to school, I want to do something I love. I'm getting to old to just do something, because it's fun. I'm going to go to school and become a child psychologist." Arizona widely smiled not hiding her excitement.

"That's awesome, I'm happy you're doing something you love." Callie placed a small kiss on Arizonas lips.

"Me too." Arizona laid back in her former position.

"I'll be here with you every step of the way." Callie traced light circles over Arizonas back.

Arizona closed her eyes letting the relaxation take over her.

* * *

Arizona slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to dark room. The bright blue light from the T.V. screen caused her eyes to shut tight again. Her thoughts raced to the very not so PG dream she just had about the beautiful Latina who was softly snoring beside her on the couch.

Arizona slowly ran her hand down the length of Callies stomach, stopping to play with the hem of the brunettes black shirt. She scooted up so she was face to face with the slumbering woman and she placed a light kiss on her lips, causing her stir a little. She kissed her way down leaving light kisses on Callies jaw line, stopping at her neck to nip and suck on the Latinas pulse point. Receiving a few slumbered moans from the other woman Arizona continued her assault.

She wasn't going to take full advantage of Callie, knowing how much of a heavy sleeper the brunette is, Arizona knew she could fuck her into next week and Callie probably would never know. But, Arizona wanted Callie to be awake, she was just going to have a little fun in the mean time.

She let her hand slip under Callies shirt, slowly running lazy circles over her warm tan skin. Her lips never leaving the Latinas neck, she moved her lips to the sleeping womans ear, she let out a long sigh, and flicked her earlobe with her wet tongue. Causing Callie to open her eyes.

"Mmm. Hi." Callie smiled a little confused.

"Hi." Arizona whispered moving her hand further up the Latinas torso.

"Not that I'm complaining but, what are you doing?" Callie asked laying her head back more, giving the blonde more area to work with.

"I'm kissing you." Arizona said punctuating each word with a kiss to the brunettes lips.

"Mmm, yes you are. I wouldn't mind getting woken up like this every day." Callie teased, kissing Arizona back.

"I bet." Arizona moved her hand up to cup the Latinas tender breast, causing Callie to let a small moan escape her lips. Arizona moved the lacey fabric away with her thumb, allowing her thumb to lightly stroke the harden tiny pink bud.

"Arizona, maybe we should stop." Arizona licked the length of Callies neck. "Ya know before this gets..too..too out of hand." Callie struggled to regain her composure.

"What makes you think I don't want it to get too out of hand?" Arizona whispered in Callies ear, her voice dripping with sex.

"Um..Um." Callie stuttered.

Arizona removed her hand from Callies chest and pulled her own shirt over her head, quickly tossing it to the floor not caring where it landed.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked looking the blonde in the eyes, letting her know that they don't have to do anything that she isn't ready to do.

"I'm positive." Arizona smiled.

Callie nodded and pulled Arizona down into a passionate kiss.

Callie wasted no time allowing her hands to explore the blondes body. Arizona let her tongue tease around Callies bottom lip, begging for entrance. Callie happily parted her lips letting their tongues battle for dominance. Callie took Arizonas bottom lip in between her teeth, "Mmm bedroom." Arizona moaned into the Latinas mouth.

With out breaking their kiss, Callie stood up as Arizona wrapped her legs around the brunettes waist. Callie stumbled through the dark hallway finally reaching her bedroom, she slowly laid Arizona down on her bed, receiving a childish pout from the blonde. Callie smirked and removed her black shirt, not breaking eye contact with the woman on her bed.

Arizona took a second and let her eyes devour the beautiful body in front of her. She knew Callie was drop dead gorgeous but right now in this moment the Latina couldn't be anymore sexy in this moment if she wanted to be. "Come here." Missing Callies body on hers Arizona pulled the brunette down on to the bed.

Callies lips crashed into Arizonas, the kiss filled with lust and desire. Arizonas hands instantly unhooked Callies bra and threw it to the other side of the room. Callie moved her leg so that her thigh hit Arizonas center perfectly. Receiving a loud moan from the blonde, Callie continued.

Arizona let her hands explore the Latinas body, her lips forming a small pout when she realized the brunette was still wearing her sweats, Arizona smirked and sat up a little forcefully pulling the dark blue fabric down her girlfriends curvy body. Not being able to get them off right away, Arizona let out a frustrated groan.

"Do you need some help." Callie asked nipping at the blondes earlobe.

Arizona simply nodded and closed her eyes. Callie kicked off her sweats and boyshorts and kissed down Arizonas toned stomach, slowly pulling down the blondes shorts and black and pink panties. Leaving both women naked. Callie continued to kiss down, she placed a single kiss on top of the small womans heated center, before lightly blowing into it, "Caliopeee" Arizona moaned wanting Callie to stop teasing her.

Callie smiled and parted Arizonas wet folds, taking a second to admire the beauty that was Arizona. Callie took Arizonas clit firmly in her mouth sucking gently and flicking it with her tongue. Arizonas hand tangled itself in the brunettes hair, begging her for more.

Callie ran her right hand up and down Arizonas thigh, before inserting two fingers into the blonde. "Mmm Calliopee don't stop." Arizona moaned. Callie ran her tongue the full length of Arizonas dripping wet center, thrusting faster into her. Arizona tightened her grip on Callies hair, as the brunette could feel her walls tighten around her fingers. Callie slowed her pace as her thumb slowly circled Arizonas clit.

The Latina smiled as she kissed her way up the blondes trembling body. Arizona had her eyes closed with her arm over her forehead, trying to catch her breath. Callie kissed her softly on the lips. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Arizona breathed.

"So." Callie started.

"So…I think I owe my sexy girlfriend that mind blowing orgasm she's been wanting for the past six months." Arizona smirked as she pushed Callie down on her back and kissed her.

"Oh yeah?" Callie moaned as she felt Arizonas fingers waste no time and were being pushed in and out of her.

* * *

"That was…nice" Callie sighed catching her breath.

"Nice?" Arizona raised her eyebrow.

"Well no it was unbelievably, amazingly, out of this world awesome." Callie turned to face the blonde with a huge grin on her face.

"That's better." Arizona smiled. "So was it worth the wait?" Arizona asked leaving a trail of soft kisses over the Latinas collarbone.

"Oh yes, it was defiantly worth the wait." Callies smile never fading from her face.

"Good, because now you're going to have to wait another five months." Arizona teased and turned her back to the brunette.

"What? You're playing right?" Callie asked.

"Nope." Arizona smirked.

"That's not fair, you can't do that." Callie argued.

"I can and I am." Arizona said trying her best not to laugh at her girlfriends disappointment.

Callie didn't say anything. Arizona turned around, the smirk on her face growing wider when she saw the adorable pout forming on her girlfriends face.

"Awh you're so cute." Arizona kissed Callies pouty lips.

"I'm not cute, I'm hot." Callie corrected her.

"Mhm that too." Arizona kissed her again.

"So really five months?" Callie whined.

"Nah, I was just playing with you." Arizona laughed.

"Good, because I don't think I could wait another five months now." Callie lightly kissed Arizonas neck, letting her hand travel over the smaller womans body.

"Mmm. Yeah I don't think I'd let you wait either." Arizona moaned.

Callie continued to kiss down the blondes body.

"Calliope." Arizona pushed Callie chin up towards her.

"Hm?" Callie hummed.

"Let's just relax." Arizona kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Okay." Callie sighed.

* * *

After awhile a comfortable silence filled the room.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked.

"Oh I was just picturing this really hot blonde I know naked." Callie winked and lifted the blanket looking at Arizonas naked torso.

"Really now?" Arizona laughed.

"No, I was thinking about how lucky I am to have found you." Callie kissed the blonde on her forehead. "You are amazing, I love you so much"

"I love you too Calliope." Callie pulled the blonde closer.

"Lets get some sleep." Arizona sighed.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Callie smiled.

"Night." Arizona closed her heavy eyes, sleep quickly taking over her.

Callie laid awake for a few more minutes, recalling her past few months with the beautiful blonde in her arms right now. She wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. She finally found someone who makes her genuinely happy, and she owes part of her happiness to Mark. If he didn't put her on that show, she may never have met Arizona and she wouldn't know what it felt like to love unconditionally. 'I really do owe him.' Callie thought.

Callie smiled and finally relaxed into the warm body next to her.

"Thank you Mark." Callie whispered before sleep took over her as well.


End file.
